Team 7's helping hand
by LittleMyOwO
Summary: Uzumaki Naruko survided the third shinobi war, being the Yondaime Hokage's daughter and anbu life. But something important is missing in her life. What's missing is her little brother Naruto. And what's with her old friend Kakashi? What happened back then, doesn't matter anymore, does it? Kaka/Naruko 1th POV
1. A new turn in my life

Hey, this is supposed to be a short story, an AU. Well it's pretty much my first published story, so please don't flame or hate just because you don't like it, then you should rather pm me or have a valid reasion to dislike it. A little warning before we start though. I write a bit og japanese in my stories (on my computer, dua!) so this one won't be and exeption. Well now that you're warned, let's start! ^^

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto, nor the name of my OOC.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_So much you've missed_

"Teme!" A blonde shouted as he ran towards the red bridge. A boy his age snorted as he continued to ignore a ranting pinkette in a long red dress. "Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date with me? Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun's kakoi!" She chanted as the blonde boy reached them. "Good morning Sakura-chan! Teme." The girl ignored him as she continued tormenting the other boy. I sighted as I looked at the blonde boy.

He looks so much like his father, yet much like his mother too… and even me. I shook my head as I got up and leaned against the tree I sat in. "He looks just like them, doesn't he?" A familiar voice asked. "He does… and you…" I turned towards the silver haired jonin. "…I haven't seen in ages. Is that some smiling wrinkles?" He sighted, and pulled off an upside-down u-shaped eye smile. "You still got it." I said as I jumped down to him. "When are they expecting you to show?" I asked as he opened his eye again, looking at me. He let a rare laughter as he itched his head. "Five minutes until they want me to come, one hour until I actually show." I smiled sadly as I made a quick salute. "Keeping the memories alive." I mumbled as I looked at him, catching a nod.

"So, how's anbu working out for you?" He leaned against the nearest tree and locked eyes with me. I pulled off my white porcelain mask and looked at it. An orange cat with a ready-to-attack look in the face. "Naruto gets enough money to survive, so ok. But I would be happier if I could take on normal missions, meet him, talk to him and… know him." I sighted as I shook my head violently to get that thought away from my mind. "I'm wishing again, it's impossible I-" He grabbed my mask from me and looked me in the eyes. "Naruko, look at me. Even if you're an anbu, you can still have emotions. And… well there is a way you could meet and get to know him." I froze in movements. This man –Hatake Kakashi, one of my former comrades and a genius only surpassed by Uchiha Itachi and my father- proclaims he know a way for me to meet, talk and get to know Naruto, my little brother. "How?" I asked as soon as my mind worked properly again. He patted my shoulder before he let it go. "You can help me train them. You can teach them genjutsu and be a listing ear for Sakura, the girl." My head nodded automatically while I listened. "But how, how in the world will jiji react to it?" He chuckled at my words, probably the way I talked about the Hokage himself. "Your simply there for Sakura, the only girl on the team." I dried off my watery eyes as I nodded. "Please Kakashi, please… I… I would be interlay in debt." I sniffled. He put a hand on my back and moved it in circles. "T-thank you…oh… can we go to talk about this with jiji? It's about an hour until they are expected to meet you after all." He chuckled before he nodded.

I opened the door to jiji's office and walked in with Kakashi behind me. "God morning Jiji." I greeted as I stopped by his desk. A cloud of smoke soon hit my face, but being used to it, I kept looking at him. "You don't have your mask on Naruko." He pointed out, making me realize it too. I grabbed it from Kakashi and attached it to my hip and looked at the old Hokage again. "Jiji… I have a request." He raised a brow, but let me continue. "I wish to offer my services as team 7's genjutsu trainer and the teacher for the team's only girl, Haruno Sakura." He looked me over, before he looked at Kakashi who by now stood next to me. "Is this about the boy Naruko?" I squeezed my eyes shut, but I partly nodded. "I'm sorry jiji, but even though I'm an anbu I can't block away my emotions and with that, the urge to meet my brother are still there. Please Hokage-sama, I beg you… I won't tell him anything… I just… I just need to meet him!" I tried my hardest not to cry at the end. But it was hard. He's twelve and I've never meet him. I was thirteen when father sealed the kyuubi inside of him and I never even got to see him as a baby. I don't know my own little brother. "On those conditions, I let you be the genjutsu trained of team 7. Don't fail me Naruko." My eyes shot open and I stared at the old man in white and red robes. Was he lying? I ran over the desk and wrapped my arms around man, crying my thankful heart out. "Thank you Hokage-sama! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I felt a hand rub circles on my back. "Um… Naruko… I think it's about time you and Kakashi go to meet team 7…" I let go off him and smiled as I dried my eyes. "Um... I think so too… thank you so much jiji." With that, I grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him with me out.

I took deep breath and fixed on my clothing. I had changed my anbu uniform for the favor of Konoha's standard shinobi outfit. Only that instead of the blue shirt and pants, they were both black and on my right arm it was a silver plate with the Uzumaki symbol shining proudly in the light. A red circular stone hung in a ninja wire from under it, a gift from my parents. I made sure Naruto always wore his too. Well, I actually sewed it onto his clothing too. "How do I look?" I asked as I held my breath and ran fingers through my hair. "You look good, now it's soon time." I bit my lip as I moved my bangs securely in front of my right eye. "Aw shit, but what's the first thing you think about when you see me now?" I asked, locking eyes with Kakashi as I checked the bandages on my wrists. "What does that have-" "Just answer me baka!" He winced, and then nodded. "Ehm well Kushina." I realized a breath before I put my hand on my waist. "Then I look breath taking don't I? Because, that's what I always think when I think about mother." He stopped in the slight walking and smiled. His eye remained open, but years of training gave it away by the movements in his mask. "Well, your students are waiting?" He nodded offhandedly before he moved closer to me and he shunshined to the top of the bridge.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted dryly with an eye smile. I grimaced at the gesture. "YOU'RE LATE!" The girl –Sakura- and Naruto yelled as they pointed at him, while the other boy just offered him a glance. "Maa maa, today I got late while I-" "LIAR!" They yelled again, but Kakashi –for once- didn't take no for an answer. "I got late while I got an extra hand for our team." By now, even the Uchiha looked at him; listing to his words like their lives' depended on it. "She's a comrade of mine with history going back to the war even. She's going to help with your genjutsu skills, and Sakura she plans to help you more than the boys. Why? Simply because girls need other skills than boys sometimes. And she agreed to be an open ear if you needed it." Then, he made sign for me to come out. My vision blurred with smoke and leafs, but soon I saw them again. I sat with crossed legs next to Kakashi. One hand rested on his shoulder and the other on my hip. "Konichiwa." I greeted with a smile.

* * *

I sighted as I saw how relaxed Naruko appeared now, comparing to how much of a nerve wrack she was seconds ago. Also, I noticed how the children looked at her. Sakura, somewhat in awe, Naruto, like he searched for something and even Sasuke, who looked her over, then at Naruto. Well, there's no doubt they look pretty much alike. They both have whisker marks, blue eyes, similar face and act pretty much alike, though –luckily- Naruko acts more toned down compared to Naruto."So, what's your name?" Sakura asked with stars in her eyes.

* * *

I smiled to the girl, but my eyes lingered on Naruto. He looks so much like father when he stays serious, but like mother when he's joking around. "My name's Naruko. No need for you to know my age, just that I'm younger than Kakashi." I turned to look at Kakashi and noticed a sweat drop, but ignored it. "Are you a jonin? I haven't seen you before?" Naruto asked. His voice was like fathers. I smiled as I made sure my bangs covered my right eye. "In a way, no but on the other side I'm higher up than a jonin. Take a wild guess boy." I giggled at the end, knowing 'the lack of brains' I heard about him. He took a thinking pose; Sakura looked strangely at me while the Uchiha barely offered me a glance. "You're an anbu. I remember wagely seeing you at the compound years ago." I put a hand under my chin and looked at the black haired boy. "Oh, you're right Sasuke-kun. I'm an anbu and ji- Hokage-sama allowed me to help so I could take a break from anbu life. Something more you want to know before we start the missions?" Sakura took a step closer and nodded her head. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" She smiled before she pointed at Kakashi. "Introduce yourself like we had to do, just don't blank everything out like Kakashi-sensei did!" I chuckled at her words and placed my arm around his shoulder. "And you didn't get a genin team until now?" I chuckled again before I leaned against him, noticing how he tensed his entire body. "Name's Naruko. My likes; I like training, friends and missions. Dislikes… well scum, traitors and mud. My dream is a bit harder… I guess to get to know the remains of my clan and quit being anbu. And my hobbies are easy; training, working and…" I glanced at Kakashi, noticing the familiar wrinkles in his mask. "… and my friends, old and new."

* * *

**Flashback!**

Silver hair shined in the sun in front of me. Wrinkles in his black mask showed a big smile as he looked at his team. I smiled as I threw my mask to the dark haired girl. She smiled and laughed as she cached it and put it on. It was an orange cat. It was so new that it still shined and smelled clay. "You're late Naruko!" A black haired boy with goggles yelled as he ran towards me. I spun around and grabbed Kakashi as a shield and the boy crashed into him. I let them go and ran towards the girl. "How are you Rin? The last time I saw you were at the mansion a week ago." She smiled as she gave me the mask, but patted my head. "I'm so happy you got to be in anbu Naruko. You're even higher up then Kakashi now." I smiled and grabbed the mask. "Of course I am! I'm his SUPERIUR in all ways!" I turned and looked at him. He sat next to the boy and a wain popped out of his forehead. "What? It's true Kakashi-kun." I said in a baby-like voice.

Rin giggled behind me, but I could hear how she felt behind it. She liked Kakashi, Obito liked her and I… didn't like a soul like that, being daddy's little girl. "Kakashi! Let me prove it to you! Let's spar after this damned war is over! I promise you that I'll be the upper dog!" He grimaced visibly under his mask, but nodded. "And I'll prove you wrong, even if I have to beat my sensei and the Hokage's daughter." I grimaced at how he described me, but ignored it as I threw my fist into the air, grinning big. "And that's a promise! A promise of a life time I tell you!"

* * *

"What? H-How? S-Stop joking around Kaka-Kakashi… Yo-You're lyin-lying… STOP LYING TO ME!" I pushed him away. My eyes started to water and my through sore. "Naruko…" He whispered softly. "NO! G-GET OFF ME!" I yelled as I jumped back, but barely managed to stay on my feet. "I-IT'S RIN YOU SHOULD HOLD IN YOUR ARMS! IT'S SHE YOU SHOULD COMFORT! NOT ME KAKASHI!" My knees finally gave up and I fell onto the soaked earth ground. Mud got smeared onto my clothes and body as tears rolled down my face. "W-why did it ha-happen t-to he-her? I-It should ha-have bee-been me... not bo-both of the-them… "

A pair of arms wrapped around my body as I cried. Not just regular 'so-sad-movie-how-could-someone-come-up-with-this?' but 'my-life-feels-empty-without-them' crying. "Shhh… calm down… they are in a better place now… a place without war…" He whispered in my ear. I nodded as I cried. "I-I kn-know… the-they ar-are ha-happy…. Ri-right?" I whispered as I gripped his jacket. The rain had long ago soaked us both. "Naruko…" He said again, but this time different. I looked up and swallowed hard as I saw tears in his eyes. "Kakashi… who could even dream that you could cry…" I whispered back, trying to make him laugh. It… hurt to see him, of all people on earth, cry. I hurt too, but he must feel… truly empty inside to show it. It took me years to make him smile and laugh… but to show these feelings… he must be dying inside. "Ka-Kakashi… it wasn't your fault… nobody can control faith… only Kami-sama… it wasn't your fault…" I whispered as I sniffled and leaned closer to his ear.

I remembered the last words Rin said to me before she and her team went to destroy the bridge that was the Iwa ninjas' lifeline. 'Kakashi loves you… just like I love him… please tell me… do you feel the same way towards him? Yo-you can answer me when we come back… goodbye Naruko.' "Kakashi… do you…do yo-you lo-love me?" I felt his body stiffen under mine. "A-answer me…" I whispered as I wrapped my arms tighter around him. His arms tightened their grip around my head, but not enough to hurt. "Y-y-yes…" He silently replied. I gasped for air as I faced him and put a hand on his mask-covered cheek. My fingers carefully moved around the edge of his mask. He was frozen, staring wide-eyed at me. Then, I pulled down his mask and moved closer to him as I pulled him closer too. Cool lips locked with mine and suddenly, the fear, pain and sorrow I had felt the second before, vanished.

* * *

I hadn't seen Kakashi after that kiss in the rain. My heart aced again, even more violently, but I managed. "Neko-san, our new taicho is finally here." I nodded absently as I held around my stomach. It felt somewhat nice to gut out my feelings at that time. But when silver hair and a red dog mask appeared I started to tremble. I had managed to avoid him for the last two years, making me barely thirteen years old, while he had just turned fifteen. "Inu-taicho! Name's Tori, this is Hyo and this is-"I turned abruptly around and tried to storm out, hoping he wouldn't recognize me, but I knew it was too late.

"Hisashiburi, Neko-chan." I was left dead in my tracks as I heard him walking towards my teammates. "Indeed taicho, but not long enough for my taste." I growled before I knew it myself. "Neko-san!" Hyo scolded, but I couldn't care less. ""Why do you think so, Neko-chan?" I felt shivers travel down my spine as he said 'Neko-chan' extra slow. "The last time was far from pleasant. I hope you can still recall it." I heard a fake chuckle, which tore me up inside. "How could I not?" I turned around slowly and met his eye -I knew despite the mask- that we locked eyes. "You've changed. You're even drier then you were all those years ago…" He chuckled fake again, then put his hands on his hips. Something I had learned either was mocking or when he was getting irritated. "Is that so? Or is it you? It's been two years after all, and so long in this village without meeting even once… it seems like it's you who changed."

I growled as I moved closer to him, grabbing his west and pushing him into the wall. Cracks sounded in the room as the wall cracked up, but just like the hands that tried to pull me away, I didn't notice it. My target was too close. "TEME! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? WHEN DID YOU GET THIS FAKE SAPPYNESS!? WHEN DID YOU DECIDE TO TAKE ON HIS HABITS!? WHEN DID YOU PLAN TO ACT AS NICE AS RI-"A hand snaked itself into my mask, over my mouth and shut me up. I turned to see blonde hair and blue eyes looking sadly at me. "I think you need a break Neko-san." "F-Hokage-sama?" He smiled sadly as he retrieved his hand and walked over to his desk. "The-there's no need Hokage-sama…" I whispered as I turned to the desk and looked down at the floor. Kakashi was Inu-san, our new taicho. Survive Naruko.

Flashback; The end!

* * *

I sighted as I got up and looked down at the three children on the bridge. Reincarnations. Was the first word that came to mind. Naruto was Obito, Sakura was a loud Rin and Sasuke was a cold-hearted Kakashi. "Well, how's the schedule looking Kakashi?" I asked as I put a hand on my waist and looked at him. He got up quickly and almost pulled out his little infamous orange book, but decided against it. "First, we're going to do some missions, then a short training session."

I grinned as I jumped down in front of Sakura and measured her from top to toe. "To think we fought in war, had killed and saw our friends get killed at this age, it's a miracle we didn't end up in a coco-house." Kakashi smiled under his mask, keeping his eye up. "Yup, and it will forever be." I grinned as I put a hand on Sakura's head, ruffling her hair. "Well, ji-Hokage-sama should be waiting for us by now. Let's march!" I heard Kakashi sight as I marched towards the Hokage mansion with a cheerful little brother in step, a confused girl and a stoic Uchiha halting after.

"BORING!" I snickered as I heard Naruto complain as we gave the mission report. My glances moved to him every once in a while, but him being this noisy, no one would notice. "But this is something all genins should be doing this to gain experience, because without experience, you could endanger your team." I smirked at the end. It felt nice to lecture him. To lecture my little brother as if he needed help with his homework from the academy. "Who cares? You had already killed and fought in a war way back when you were our age! Not doing boring D-rank missions!"

A vain popped out as I grabbed him by the collar. "Way back' you little gaki! How old do you think I am? Answer me!" He suddenly looked much paler. "Um… ehm… 27?" I growled as I glared at him. Yes he was my brother. Yes, you should 'love your friends and family like it's the last day', but everyone knows about women and their ages, right? "Do I look that old to you gaki?" He frowned before he shook his head furiously. "N-no…"

I snorted as let him go and met eyes with the Hokage and Kakashi. "You really got a bigger temper after_ that_ happened." The old man said, smoke covering his face. "If you think so, Hokage-sama." I snorted before I made sure my bangs covered my right eye. "You defiantly have, but we have gotten used to it." Kakashi said, grinning under his mask. "Humph." I growled.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? Well I gotta say I'm happy with it! Hihi well r&r if you have time and I'll try to update fast but no guranties though... hihi see ya ! 3


	2. Re-peat, you said?

**Well sorry for the delay, my uncle, his girlfriend and her son took me with them to greece for autum vacasion for a whole week and I just looked over the chapter. Sorry for any misspellings, and short chapter but I hope you'll like it :)**

**Warning: This chapter contains heavy cursing, brain-fucking and a bad aussomptsen of Jiraya-sama's first novel 'tales of a gutsy ninja' Your now warned :3**

I grinned as I watched how exhausted the children looked. Sweat bullets rolled down their faces, labored breaths and they lay limp on the ground. Kakashi leaned on a tree and looked kinda shocked. "What? These kids need to train for real and not just petty training." He raised a brow as he kicked himself off the tree and walked over to me. I suddenly felt a desire to growl at his height. He must be over 1, 80, while I'm… merely 1, 61.

"What?" I growled and noticed his slight hesitation to answer. "I want to speak to you after training." My mouth turned into and 'o' and he nodded softly before he turned to his still exhausted students and put his hands on his hips, leaning just barely backwards, yet his head leaned towards them. From the side, it looks so stupid and amusing without words, but from the front, it's really super scary really. His face looks big, his eye, mask and hair bigger and his hands near the weapon pouch look way small, yet big in a weird way. Scary as shit. "You did well this session, your all dismissed." With that, the students walked away. Naruto walked after Sakura, who followed Sasuke, ranting about a date.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked as I walked closer to him. He had withdrawn to the shadows of a tall sakura tree in the outskirts of the training ground. "Please sit down." He said in a lazy voice, but there was something more to it. "Sure, why not?" I said off-handedly as I sat down. Kakashi sighted tiredly and used a hand to mess up his hair, a habit he had had since the day I first saw him. A habit, or sign, for when he was nervous or so focused on something. Yet, he barely used it anymore. "Naruko…" I sighted silently. As long as it wasn't about Obito or Rin, I would survive just fine.

"Why are you crying?" Was that what he had wanted to talk about? Just why would he… wait "What?" I sniffled, suddenly discovering that I _did_ cry. "Oh, sorry… don't know what hit me… honestly." I laughed as I whipped my tears blinking a couple times before turning to him again. His lone eye met mine, a flicker of something made me blink before I met his eyes again, but it was gone.

"Naruko…" He tried again. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, Kakashi?" It was his turn to take a breath. The next second, I felt a hand on my cheek, another one around my waist and something cool and soft on my lips. It was strangely familiar, yet I just couldn't say what it was. I opened my eyes and few colours met me. Black, gray, dark blue and pale skin. My eyes widened as I remembered. I fisted earth from the ground as I held back. I'm not sure what urge or whatsoever I held back, but I just sat there, doing nothing. It really felt like an eternity while Kakashi kissed me, but when he sat down again, looking away, it felt like it lasted just a second.

I looked at him. He refused to meet my eyes this time, looking away, shifting and plainly ignoring me. I sighted. He had kissed me… for the second time and he acted the same**(1)**. Standing up, I looked down at my hands. Blood rolled down from under my nails, colouring the dirt red. What did I feel about him? Rin always knew the right thing to say and ask. She always knew about everything. That made me realizes something. Did she know Kakashi liked me? Well, correction loved me. Another light lit up my mind. Did he still love me? Again, back to Rin ingenious question 'do you love him?'. "W-well, see you tomorrow Kakashi. You'll show up ten, right?" Then, I lost myself for a brief minute. I leaned down, cupped his cheeks and kissed his lips over the mask before I left in a swirl of smoke and leafs.

"What the fucking glowing shit of hell did I just do? I asked myself as my back hit my bedroom wall. What will he think? What the hell should I do next? I let my body fall against the wall, hitting the wooden floor. Tears started to hit the floor before I realized it. Damned shit from the shittiest shit holes in land of shit in fuckings hell. What have I gotten myself fucking into? "Aw shitty hells fuck shit!" I groaned as I curled down on the floor. The cold floor sent shivers down my body, but it felt nice to think about something else than what I had done. Kakashi is Rin's after all. Not mine… But why does it feel like this still? Like a stone is sinking in my stomach. "SHUT UP HEAD!" I cried as I clenched my head and started hitting it in the floor. A mission. I'm still an anbu, so a really bloody mission would do.

I looked out at the bridge. Lifeless for exception for me. I showed up two hours before the children would come. Jiji had denied me an anbu mission since I only got assigned to seam 7 yesterday. I groaned loudly as I thought about it. I put my hand in my pouch and got up my little book. And no, it's not icha icha paradise if you wonder. It was my godfather Jiraya's first novel, a book about this great ninja called Naruto. I opened it on page 37. The hero, Naruto,** (2)** had just saved an orphan from a katon jutsu an enemy ninja had cast.

"Naruto put down the fragile child and for the first time, got a good look at her. Red short hair hung down her face, re-coloured by mud. Her silver eyes had a pink touch to them from crying. 'Don't worry little one, I'm here to help you.' He said, patting her head before he looked over his shoulder and at the enemy ninja. His nasty grin widened as he growled. 'What? Can't you stand a little child being hurt in war?' He growled again, glaring at the man as he got up. 'I don't. I don't like it when innocent children are being punished for what their elders have done.' The man growled…"

I smiled as I reached one of my many favorite parts. My eyes started to water as the man managed to kill the child. The details killed parts of me, yet it was replaced by other new pieces, completing me every time. I sobbed as I reached page 50.

"He glared at the new comer. Her eyes glared back. 'Don't you ever get tired of killing people?' She asked, a tear falling from her eyes. He looked at her, feeling slightly scared over her sudden change. 'I know I am… this war… it feels like it will never end. And I'm getting tired of doing this… tired of everything…'. Her voice trembled and more tears fell from her eyes…"

She ended up begging him to kill her, wanting to escape this cruel world.

"'I will do it… only answer me one question…' She nodded and dried away tears. 'Why do you want me to kill you?' She sighted, walking closer to him. 'Then my family will think of me as the though ninja I was when I left. They will think I died defending them. I'm selfish really, wanting to devise them, but it's for their own good… does that answer your question?' He nodded slowly. Then got a kunai and walked closer to her. 'Any last wish?' He asked sadly. She nodded and slowly put his hand with a kunai to her neck. 'For this bloody war to end soon. And… thank you… Naruto.' She smiled as he ended her quickly. Her body fell limp in his arms. Then, he slowly put her down on the ground and smiled. 'I'll try my best to make that wish come true.'"

I dried away my tears and took some deep breaths.

**Well here's the chapter, will try to continue it, hopefully faster too. **

**(1)- This is what I warned you about. Well Naruko (main caracther if you haven't noticed yet ;3) curses like a sailor when she's frustraited, angry, irritated or.. yeah stressed too I guess. I couldn't resist, 'cuz it's an habit I have too. (like two weeks ago I though I had lost my wallet and ran around cursing bloody murderes to a burning hell and stuff... my friend had taken it though... phew ¤.¤**

**(2)- yup, plainly how I imagened it. Please don't hate me because of it. Gotta say I mainly used it to fill the chapter a little, don't plan to make Naruko read it out loud more... I think o3o**

**well ja ne ;3**


	3. May I change my mind?

**Ok I'm so sorry for the delay and super short chapter! Honto gomenasai minna! My writer's block just made itself a bed inside my head and refuses to leave! **

**Warning: Contains angst, pain and the end for Sakura's loud screams. Enjoy ^^**

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" I winced at the sound of Sakura's voice and closed my book, placing it back into my pouch. "Where's Naruto-baka and Naruko-san anyway?" At first, her voice was annoyed, then full of respect. 'Multiple personalities' ran in my head, but I ignored it as I jumped down from my hiding spot and hunched down, leaning against a red pole. "Ohio, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. Where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked at me somewhat in awe, kami knows why, and Sasuke barely nodded. "Naruto-baka? He's not here yet, he's always late, not as late as Kakashi-sensei, but still…" I raised a brow as I brushed my bangs over my right eye. "Just wondered… oh and Sakura-chan, can I talk to you a little?" She nodded and walked closer to me.

When she was within reach though, I grabbed her and sat her down almost on my lap. "You like Sasuke-kun right?" She nodded, a slight pink coloured her cheeks. That sent a slight stab in my heart for Naruto, but I couldn't just focus on him. "Then you shouldn't be all over him." She looked dumbfounded, so I continued. "Boys usually don't like girls who are all over them, but those who –well not avoids them, but… keeps their distance if you understand-. Stop calling him 'Sasuke-kun' and try to talk with Naruto or I more, he-well even Kakashi. Try to avoid eye contact and please, for all beings on earth, stop scream at him." She blinked, but then nodded, a smile gracing her face. "I'll try." I nodded and let her go. "Go from him." I winked and she blushed, looking away from me.

I sighted as Naruto came running towards us, his hand raised in a wave and a grin that could rival mothers on his face. "OHIO SAKURA-CHAN!" He's defiantly mothers child… I shook my head and got up, looking over the area. "Ohio Naruto-kun." He stopped and looked at me, his grin shirked into a smile and he closed his eyes. "Ohio Naruko-sensei!" I smiled at his words and walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I like the sound of that, please don't stop calling me that, ne?" He grinned and suddenly, Kakashi appeared on the bridge. No orange book in sight. "Hai hai… Naruko-_sensei_." I laughed a bit forced, and noticed that he responded just as forced with an eye smile. "So, Kakashi-_sensei_ what's the plan for today?" He cringed slightly, but I noticed that he had gotten less tense already. "Some missions, then a short training session." I groaned playfully as I looked at the students faces. "Let's get going already!" With that, I started to hush them to the Hokage tower, Kakashi trailing behind.

"Kakashi…" I trailed off, but put my hand on his elbow and started to make my way away from the genins. He followed my lead, and soon we were far enough from the students so they couldn't hear us, but we them. "Kakashi…I" I tried again, but words got stuck in my through, not wanting to leave my lips. It felt like thirteen years ago, after the Kyuubi attack.

**Flash Back! Again!**

Pain. Hurt. Useless. Broken. Worthless. Alone. I kicked the door in and ran towards his bedroom. I faintly heard someone shout, but ignored it. Only when I crashed into a hard chest, did I concentrate on the world around me again. "Ka-Kaka-shi…" I mumbled, my through burned and my whole body ached. But my heart felt like it was torn into pieces, as it had been eaten before stuffed back into my chest, badly sewed together. I felt his arms wrap around me, showering me with warmth and comfort. He stayed silent, until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes burned, like being cut with razor sharp blades too small for the eye to see. That black orb, oddly enough being filled with light and compassion proved me wrong. I'm not useless. I'm not worthless. I may be in pain, hurt and broken. But I'm not alone. I wrapped my arms around his neck, fisted his hair and laid my head on his chest. "Kaka-shi…" He stroked my back. His warm and firm hands moved on each side of my back, in an unbreakable rhythm. "…kiss me.."

**Flash Back! KAI!**

I ruffled my hair, including my bangs, reviling my right eye. "It looks better now than before." Kakashi complemented softly. I merely nodded, touching it with my fingernails. "Kakashi… about, you know… yesterday?" He nodded, his whole body going tense. I gulped, my nerves going through the roof. "Kakashi… I didn't… it just happened…" I quickly looked away. In the distance, we could hear the students' pants for air. "I thought so… just don't worry-" I moved the bangs back into place, covering my eye and turned to him as he had started to walk away. "I'm Rin's after all, aren't I?" I froze and felt a slight poke in my heart. It didn't hurt, but I hated the feeling. Maybe… I didn't agree anymore? I looked at his back as he walked away. Why had I the feeling that I wanted him to stop? I quickly ran next to him, looking away.

"Naruko-sensei!" Naruto yelled as we reached the clearing. I smiled, but soon got the after effects. My little brother, the one I only want to hold… don't feel the same way. "What is it, Naruto-kun?" In my head, I said 'what is it, Naruto-niichan?'. I'm pathetic. "I can't get this genjutsu thingy to work! Help me, please!" I smiled, but shook my head. "It's something you have to figure out yourself. Why? Well if I show you, you might want me to show you other, harder things and soon, you would depend on someone showing you how to do things. So, no." He glared at me and scoffed. "Ok…" I smiled and nodded in approval.

**I really hope this chapter at leats was a bandied on the wound of tardiness... well I'll ****_try_**** to get faster and kick my writer's out of it's house inside my head, and that's a promise of a life time! (gomene, couldn't resist^^)**

**Ja ne x3**


	4. Wait, what the hells wrong with me?

**Heheh sorry fro the wait, schools been a real bitch the last weeks...**

**Warning: This chaptie contains cursing, 180 degree turn in minds and fluff. Your warned...**

_And... well I can't fight scenes so bare with me... pwease?_

I watched Kakashi force him up from the bedding on the floor. It could have been worse, but I still feel I could have done more. So much more to help them. I turned away, rubbing my palms against my eyes. Why did that demon have to appear? It was a complete surprise… I sighted as I walked down the stairs to the dinner table. Tsunami-san just sat down after serving the food and the genins sat silently around the table. Sakura-chan's eyes looked red and puffed, which I hoped mine didn't. "Oh, Naruko-san, how's Kakashi-san doing?" I sat down with a sight and nodded. "He'll probably come down soon." She nodded, giving all of us a heartwarming smile. "Naruko-sensei, how are you doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes trailing down to my bust. And no, not like a certain godfather but in concern. During the fight, I had been caught off guard by a water clone and with that huge sword of his; I didn't get the time to move away. "I'm fine. If there's anybody you should worry about it is-" "Not about me I hope?" I jumped in my seat as Kakashi said that, making his way to the only empty seat. He sat down next to me, placing his crouches against the wall. "N-NO! Of course not!" I shook my head, looking at the genins. "You should probably think about yourselves. He'll be back, and who knows what he plans to do then." I let my hand sink from the table and sighted. "But my guess is that he'll bring the boy with him." I saw Kakashi nod in the crock of my eye. "And it'll take approximately one week for him to recover to full strength, which means we only have one week to prepare you for an attack." It was my turn to nod, and I filled my plate with food. I heard Kakashi sight and some small gasps from around the table. "And you still eat more than the Akimichis…" I chuckled and closed my eyes. "A girl gotta eat right? Don't want to end up like a walking dead you know." Another sight was answered by another giggle before I started to eat.

I watched as the genins ran across a little river, shouting words at each other. Kakashi leaned against a tree, his crouches also rested against the tree trunk. Naruto was soaked, Sasuke too, while Sakura started to get dead tired. I smiled as Naruto managed to run across the whole river, on top without falling once. The yells of satisfaction was probably heard all the way to Suna by the volume of it. I smiled again, closing my eyes and leaning further onto the tree. A slight breeze pulled my hair; mainly my bangs and I quickly cupped my eye. "Don't you ever get tired of covering it up like that?" Kakashi's voice made me open my eyes and look up at the sky. Fluffy clouds leapt across the blue sky. "I could ask you the same, Kakashi… But no. I do it for the people around me, you remember right?" A dry chuckle left with the breeze, now upgraded to wind. "It's been a while now, hasn't it?" I chuckled too, nodding quietly. "It has… Hehe I remember how I was scared to look at myself in the mirror after that." I turned to look at Kakashi; familiar wrinkles in his mask signaled a smile, as well as his closed eye-smile. "Remember that mission in Iwa? We just barely made it-" "I dare you to finish that sentence Kakashi… Anko and I have become good friends during the years you know." I said in a sickly sweet voice, closing both my eyes with a cute, 'innocent' smile. A joint of sick happiness rushed through me as I felt Kakashi shudder.

"Have you seen much of Tenzo lately?" I giggled and opened my eyes. "Indeed, he's on the team I'm often assigned to. While doing the gushiest jobs too…" Some chuckles from Kakashi made me smile. For some unknown reason, Kakashi loved to tease and make the anbu's life difficult. "But, how are you feeling about anbu?" I sighted at his question. "It's ok… in some way the missions is less critical compared to the ones you experienced, yet their though as hell… in a mental way as well as physical." Again I sighted, but ran my hand through my hair, moving my bangs out of place for a little while. But when I heard faint footsteps, I quickly covered my eye again. "Aw man, where's Naruko-sensei and Kakashi-sensei is when we need them!" Naruto groaned as he slumped down on the ground. Sakura followed his example, groaning as she hit the ground. As for the proud Uchiha, he 'hm'ed and sat down quietly. I smiled gently at the scene. They looked like a somewhat real team.

I glared at the ceiling, the moonlight from the outside made it look the same colour as Kakashi's hair. A harsh wind gust made the leaf outside the window move. And the scenery in the ceiling changed. Fully awake, I somehow could see colours shaping patterns. I felt my heartbeat slow down; to the point I didn't feel it even when I placed a hand on my chest. The scenery pictured on the plain white ceiling made my breath hitch. What I saw made me question my sanity, health too for that matter. Closing my eyes, I shook my head vigorously. But now it was stuck in my mind. When I should see nothing but darkness, the imaginary colours appeared. The shapes they formed suddenly made my heart wake up to life again. My eyes fluttered open. My lunges screamed in agony for air. Cold sweat soaked my clothes and bedding. I sat up; breathing labored like I just had run from Konoha, to Iwa and back a hundred times without a single break. My whole being shook. It was still dark outside. I probably fell asleep. I'm just being silly. After a deep breath and finally calmed down to some degree, I got up and ran a hand through all of my hair. It was damp, leaving my hands with the scent of sweat. I couldn't take a shower yet, not wanting to wake up anyone. It's a miracle we didn't end up in a coco house… I probably belong there for life. I sighted at my thought and walked over to my backpack. Retrieving underwear, a jacket, a mesh wifebeater and a pair of shorts; I walked over to the window and climbed out of it.

The cold air hit my exposed skin as I gently lowered myself into the water. My eyes closed as the surprisingly warm temperature calmed me down. But the image appeared again, making my eyes flutter open. "How in hell do ever look at anyone again?" Quickly dipped my whole head in the water, keeping it there until I felt my mind start to literally float away. Then I got up, grabbing a hair pin from the jacket's pocket and put my hair up in a high and pretty messy bun. Brushing my hands over my hands, back, stomach and legs -to be somewhat dry- I grabbed a pair of panties, slipping it on, then a bra. I shuddered as a cold gust of wind hit me. Then I grabbed the shorts.

As I slipped on the shorts, I heard feet on grass and groaned. "What are you doing here?" Silver hair poked out first, followed by the masked face of my comrade slash old friend. I noticed a slight pink just under the edge of the mask of his. Racing a brow, I crossed my arms across my chest and looked into his eye. "The cut heals nicely I see." I nodded, running my fingers along the now scar like wound. It ran from just over my left breast, to just over my navel on the right side. Hearing a slight gulp, I looked up at Kakashi. Noticing his clenched and shaking fists, I shook my head and grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. "It's freezing out here, right? What are you doing out here this early or late or whatever?" He sighted, and I noticed how he was dressed. The sleeveless shirt/mask one piece top, the black shinobi pants and the sandals. I bit my lip as I noticed how rock solid his chest/abs looked in _that_ shirt, in _this_ light. It made me look down on myself. The red and black jacket with the Uzumaki plate on the shoulder, the short black shorts and how the _open_ jacket **(1)**showed the tight mesh… no my bra. I turned and looked if I had even gotten the shirt, but no… typical! "I could as you the same, as well as why half naked?" I grunted in disapproval, suddenly noticing how his fists had turned white at some point. "I woke up from a less pleasant dream and decided to clean myself… now your turn." He sighted, unclenched before he clenched his fists again. I sighted too and walked towards him. "I couldn't sleep." I nodded and leaned on a tree next to where he stood. "And I'm starting to seriously question my sanity… has that ever happened to you?"

A slight breeze made some bangs fall into my face. When I was about to put it behind my ear, Kakashi grabbed my wrist and brushed the bangs away with his fingers **(2)**. I froze instantly, my eyes wide as dinner plates. His fingers traced my jaw line, to my chin. Gulping, I felt shivers running down my spine. Why don't I struggle? I asked myself as I felt his lips against mine. Why do I feel like this? Another question was asked to myself, hoping to the one and only Kami-sama that I could find an answer. I thought as my hands moved to his hair and my heart tried to escape through my chest. His hands moved up and down my body as I suddenly felt his tongue lick my under lip. I gasped, and felt how he explored my mouth. Please, for once, don't be a dream. Because, if it is, my sanity has really jumped through a window somewhere. When we finally parted, my lungs screamed for air more than they ever had done. I felt my heart beat too fast for its own good and how heated my face felt. His breath warmed my face even further. I gently placed my fingers on his lips, tracing the gentile and soft curves of the flesh. His hands rested on my hips, in such a possessive way. What had gotten into him? Wait hell what has gotten into me!?

Before I could think any further, I felt wet kisses on my neckline, down towards my collarbone. I gasped as he pushed my hips closer to him and at the same time carefully bit down on my collarbone. A moan escaped my lips as he bit down harder and sucked in between each bite. I felt my knees growing weak with shivering and I wrapped my arms around his neck to just keep me somewhat standing. I mentally screamed, cursed and kicked the air. Why? I had lied to myself, Kakashi and even Rin. I knew what I felt about Kakashi… Hell I bet Naruto and the rest of the team even knew before I did. I love Kakashi. I fisted Kakashi's hair roughly and laid my head on his chest. Pants and moans escaped my lips as he lifted me up, putting my back against the tree trunk. "Kakashi…" I opened my eyes to see the colours of an early dawn. But suddenly black spots filled my vision and I felt my body almost fall limply against Kakashi. "N-Naruko?" He sounded out of breath. I tried to open my eyes, but my body denied it.

**Well.. heeh that's that chaptie... ok I guess? Short but still I like it :**)

**1- Think Naruto's from Shippuden, just red instead of orange (original, I know rigth?)**

**2- I'm a big fan of Kakashi and Naruko fics where Kakashi has this wolf, animalistic side to him (as well as sadistic mehee :3) so I guess I had to have him like that in mine too... Oh and I know weird that he just acts like that out of the blue, but bare with me 'kay? I had to make this turn around in their reliationship and couldn't for the love of mine come up with something else so... sorry**

**Well Ja ne**


	5. I'm dead and he's an orphan

**Ok I'm so so SO sorry for the long time, writers block, full day tests and stuff like that should not be mixed with my usual lazyness, so I apologize! Got all this written today and I finally got my fingers moving! Yay n.n Anyway I hope you'll approve of this chapter, despite it's overall shortness and 180 turn...**

**Warning: Contains curses, mild fluff and may be seen as pure brain fuckness. Now that your warned:**

**Team 7' helping hand 5!**

I felt something soft under me, warmth that slowly moved across my body. Then a boulder of pain stopped me from even trying to move. The feeling of being pinned down finally got me to open my eyes. The very first thing I saw was Kakashi. Sweat rolled down his the little exposed skin on his face and his eyes wide with… worry? After a few seconds, I felt his weight disappearing and I looked closer around the room. By the door, I noticed Tsunami-san, Tazuna-san and the genins. Meaning the genins peeped through the door, while Tsunami-san was held by Tazuna-san.

"Finally… how are you feeling?" My eyes moved back to Kakashi. He sat tiredly down on the floor next to my bedding. I also noticed how he lacked sleep. "I'm fine…" Propping myself up by the elbows, I ran a hand through my hair and felt how damp it was. "…how long was I out?" I glanced over the room once again. It wasn't the one I had slept in before. This one was a bit bigger, had two windows facing towards town and had a secondary bedding not far from mine. "Two days…" He looked over his shoulder, out of the window, and then looked at me again. "… and four hours." I laughed both half-heartedly and hoarsely. "Couldn't be that you were worried for me, Kakashi?" I winced at my own voice as I tried to make a teasing voice. "Would that surprise you?"

I sighted and pushed myself fully up, before I felt Kakashi's hands on my shoulder and back. "You should rest for a while Naruko." His hands were warm, and I felt shivers running down my spine as he said my name. "But… why was I pinned down when I woke up?" I let Kakashi lay me down and I looked over at the door. It was closed and Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san had left. "You had a terrible fever, trashed around like possessed and screamed a lot. You even punched Tsunami-san when she tried to wash you yesterday." I ran my hand through my hair, and let it trace the scar that went from my scalp to right under my eye. "How many saw it?" Kakashi sighted, then put his hand over mine and gently moved it away from my face "Tsunami-san saw it, but she was the only one." I nodded silently and closed my eyes to sleep. "You don't seem surprised about the fever or what happened to you." I could just imagine Kakashi's face at that moment. "Maybe you know… what's happening to yourself?" I sighted, and slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. I hit the bull's eye about his facial expression.

"You know Kakashi, what's worth the prize is always worth the fight**(1)**? The prize being Naruto, I figure you'll get the rest?" He nodded slowly, but his face still looked like it said that he wanted me to tell everything, hide anything and I would pay later. "Honestly, the only reason I'm still in anbu, is because I am father's daughter. Hiding behind a porcelain mask keeps my identity gone. Because, to everyone else Namikaze U. Naruko died under the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago. Kakashi, it's only you and Jiji who knows I'm alive… as me anyway." I took a shuddering breath, propping myself up to get closer to Kakashi. "Jiji doesn't want anyone to know about me, nor Naruto because of Iwa, or Kumo for that matter. Not even the council knows, about me and Naruto that is. He plans to keep it that way. I'm dead and Naruto's an orphan whose parents probably left to die during the attack." I gritted my teeth and inhaled deeply. "He says it's because if it's that way, I can live peacefully and Naruto not being hunted down… stupid old senile fool."

I coughed and grabbed onto Kakashi's shoulder. "Hey, you should just rest… no need to get yourself worked up." I gritted my teeth and pulled Kakashi close. "Naruto will be hunted down for Kyuubi soon… so unless we do something, he won't last long enough to legally taste sake Kakashi." He looked at me confused, and only now I noticed that he had wrapped his arms around me. "W-how?" I sighted, pulling his head down to mine, to our foreheads met. "I learned from Mother and Father how to make complicated seals… and after my accident, I made a seal inside the scar…" I traced the ugly scar, gently scraping the somewhat hard edge with my nails. "It's not perfect, but at the cost of a few days, both from my lifespan and somewhat monumentally, I can see glimts of the future. It can't be compared to a hangover or even being beaten to a bloody barely alive plumb, but… it's worth the prize Kakashi." His eyes widened and a thinking silence stopped our conversation. **(2)**

"Dinner's ready!" Tsunami-san yelled from downstairs. I looked at Kakashi, who still held me in his arms, but by now I sat quietly in his lap. "I'm fine now, let's go downstairs to eat." I tried to get up, but he held me firmly around the waist. "Hey let me go, it's dinner time." He grunted as I started to try to pry myself out of his grip. "No you should rest…" "Hell no!" "You should!" "I don't need to!" "You can't even stand!" "I just need you as a crouch then!"

"I wonder what's going on up there?" Naruto asked as he held around his bowl of soup and looked up at the ceiling. "Me too, but it's probably nothing serious…" Sakura trailed off as they started to hear thuds and some shouts. "…when I think about it, I don't want to know what they are doing up there…" Naruto nodded quietly in agreement, hell even Sasuke agreed with them for once. "Continue to eat, don't let the food get cold." Tsunami said sternly, with the slightest blush on her cheeks.** (3)**

I growled as I wrestled with Kakashi. He was clearly the upper dog in strength like this, and height probably does nothing to help either. Suddenly, he managed to pin my hands over my head. "Finally, now I'll go down and get food for both of us, then come back up… ok?" I grunted and shook my head violently. "Hell no shit face, I'm gonna eat downstairs with the brats and Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san." He sighted in annoyance, then looked down at me with dark eyes. A little trough like chuckle left his lips and he suddenly straddled my hips and as good as sat down on my… lower region. "H-hey… wha-what-" He leant down and started to trace soft kisses on my neck. I felt blood flowing to my face immediately as he started to lick the spot I so clearly remembered he bit two days ago. "Ka-Kakashi… T-teme…" I bit my lip as I felt his teeth scrape against the skin. Suddenly, I felt his weight get off me and the sound of a door getting locked. "No way! Unlock it shit face!" "No way, Neko-chan. I don't want my little exotic pet among mutts." I felt my cheeks fleer up again and I turned my head away with a grunt. "Hurry, I'm hungry enough to eat Gamabunta…"

**Weheee! I'm probably reading too many shojou mangas for my own good but I really couldn't resist! Kyaaa! mehe sorry OwO**

**(1)- 'what's worth the prize is always worth the fight' That's a phrase from one adoreble song called 'if today was your last day' by Nickleback**

**(2)-if there's anybody who reacht about how worked up Naruko is about telling Kakashi about the seal and stuff... well it will become clearer with the chapter**

**(3)-Sorry thought the story got a bit too serious so.. just why not! UwU don't hate me!**

**And I'we decided that I want a Beta, so if there's anybody interested, you know where to find me**


	6. My hidden eye?

**Got a huge writer boost minna! Feeling very proud of this chapter and was lucky enough to not have to re-write it as I often do with the others... mehe. Before the warnings, I'll just say that the flashbacks are now going to be written in third person. Since I'm working on my writing it's also important to me to somehow manage to write in other perspectives than just first person. I decided not to change the other flashbacks, unless people reacth negativly at it... so yeah**

**Warning: Contains fluffy teasing, the horror story behind Naruko's hidden eye, also blood and murder**

I glared at Kakashi over the bowl of soup as I ate it. He carelessly ate rice with his mask down, smirking slightly. "You happy now?" I growled as I put down the bowl and crossed my arms tightly around my chest. He smiled as he put down the bowl, now empty for rice. "What are you talking about, Neko-chan?" My face heated up and I looked away, growling in my through. "S-stop calling me that!" He chuckled and his smirk probably widened. "But why? What's wrong about calling you Neko-chan, Neko-chan?" Shivers ran up and down my spine as he said 'Neko-chan' in such a terrible teasing way. "Y-You shouldn't use that when I'm off duty Kakashi! …besides… it's not my name…"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at him through my bangs. He smiled, his eye closed as he just sat there. "Yet, it suits you well my kawai little kitty." Glaring at him through my bangs, I tried my hardest not to turn red like a tomato. "I'm not a damned kitty you shit headed crow!" He chuckled, then got up and walked up next to me. I instantly froze and tried to keep my eyes away from him… a lot easier said than done, somehow. He hunched down next to me, and carefully put his index and thumb finger on my chin. My eyes connected with his and it felt like the whole world around us disappeared. Then, his forehead touched mine, our eyes still locked. "Your fevers gone down." And then, he grabbed the plates, bowls and cups and walked out of the room. I felt like I was in a daze, before I woke up at the sound of the door being locked. "DAMIT!" I swear I heard him snicker, but if he did, it was only for a second.

I hugged the oversized jacket and looked down at Naruto. Well, the other two were also there, but my eyes lingered on Naruto. He laughed rawly as Sasuke almost lost his footing as they fought on the water. What I had seen three nights ago wasn't pleasant, and it was even worse to think that might happen to my ototo. I gripped my stomach, where I knew father had placed Naruto's seal. Could I do something to start the Biju training sooner? Maybe contacting Ero-Chichi**(1)** could solve some problems?

"GYYYAAAA!" I glanced down, just in time to catch Naruto's priceless face as Sakura fell over him in the water. Deciding to step in before the poor boy got hurt; I jumped down, holding the jacket close with one hand. "Let's take a break, good work guys." Sakura jumped up from the water, her face tomato red; though I wasn't sure if it was caused by anger or embarrassment, might both. I sneaked another peek at Naruto before I closed my eyes and shook my head. My free hand moved to cover my right eye on reflex as I felt a slight breeze.

"Naruko-sensei?" Opening my eyes, I saw the genins sit in front of me in a semi-circle, Sasuke in the middle; Sakura on his right and Naruto on his left. "What can I do for you?" Sakura blushed and looked down. "Why do you hide your right eye?" Oh, the Uchiha carrying on the tradition of bluntness without trouble. "An injury." I answered dryly and shortly. Sasuke arched a brown, and Naruto leaned closer to me. "Hey hey, please tell us Naruko-sensei! You can trust us you know!" I winced slightly, and ruffled the bangs on the left side of my face. "I know I can, but I'd rather not want to tell." Naruto glared slightly at me, and I returned it with an even more heated one.

"Yo, cute little gathering you have there. Why didn't you invite me Ne-" "Kakashi! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" I was about the get up, when I felt three pair of hands holding me down. Turning I saw the three, yes even the famous Sasuke, holding the jacket tightly. "Don't ignore us Naruko-sensei!" Naruto groaned, and I tried to stifle a giggle. "Mhm what can it be your talking about? Naruko's right eye maybe?" I groaned and fell down again as he pushed me down with a single hand. "I got to say, I'm surprised you didn't ask before now. But anyway, the story behind why she hides it is indeed an exciting one:"

_FlashBack!_

Strong gusts of wind pulled her hair roughly. Inu-taicho, Tori and Hyo had left to recon the area, leaving Neko alone to place seals and genjutsus. She sat hunched down over a scroll and had a brush in her hand. Her eyes lingered on the scroll as her hand moved quickly over it. Black lines, circles and other patterns were scribbled down. When she finished seconds later, a humongous wild cat was inked onto the paper. She did a few quick hand signs, then whispered "Ninpo: Kemono gado no jutsu.**(2)**" The cat slowly climbed out of the paper, and its natural colours emerged. Neko moved her index finger in a circle, the huge beast's full attention on her movements. "Go." And the beast ran off silently into the nearby bushes. She looked at where the cat had left, then closed the scroll and walked up to a tree. The brush painted small, but complex seals on the dark bark, before fading away. Neko continued, painting seals on almost all the trees that surrounded the camp. A sudden surge of chakra made the young teen stop and listen. As a bird flew out of the nearby tree, all hell broke loose. Neko was suddenly grabbed by her long hair. Hands wrapped around her mouth, but just a tad too late because a blood freezing scream warned the rest of her team.

She glared at the red and brown clad jonins who had kidnapped her. They just grinned and toyed with her. Like pulling her chin towards them before pushing her away, or pull her hair roughly before patting her head. A low trough growl left the petite girl as one of the men got too close once again. He only grinned in response. "You look terribly like the Yondaime, don't you?" She instantly froze and her eyes narrowed. "Our mission was simply to get our hands on a jonin or higher ranked shinobi of the leaf… but it looks like we really hit jackpot with a Yondaime look-alike…" His grin widened dangerously and Neko moved a bit back, hoping to find a stone or something to lean on. "You know, maybe those Konoha fools lied when they said his daughter had died in the Kyuubi attack?" Her head shut up, her eyes cold as ice. "You know, I believe what my comrade says. And if that's the chase, guess how… 'Popular' you'll become when we arrive in Iwa." She easily noticed the suggestive tone in his voice, and definitely not liking it. The men chuckled in union and some of them threw looks at each other. She started to claw at the ninja wire that tied her hands behind her back, and at a furious speed. Her face never lost the glare though.

A rather loud noise from outside of the cave stole their attention, and Neko started to claw desperately at the wire, sending chakra through her fingertips. She didn't even care that she slowly was cutting her wrists bloody or what consequences it might have. A slight snap was the only warning before she jumped onto the back of the closest man and used the wire to slice his trough. Her already bloody hands and arms were soaked in more of the crimson liquid, and she disposed if the wire before getting out a kunai. Quickly she plunged it into the spine of the man in front of her. He fell with a dunk, and the men still alive soon had their weapons out. Grabbing one of the many scrolls from her pouch, she jumped over them, and landed just a meter or so from the exit. "Ninpo: Mippu sukuroru pawaririsu!**(3)**" A huge urge of chakra appeared from the seal on the scroll, and soon transformed into an enormous fire ball. "Katon: Karyuu endan**(4)**."

Her breath was –even if by a little- deep and her body shivered and she felt weak, finally the great blood loss she had suffered affected her body. She put the scroll back into her pouch and sighted, backing away to get out of the cave. "Where do you think you're going?" Her head whipped back and her eyes were open wide. A single man stood in front of her. His great body sheltering her from light and acted as a barrier from freedom. He swung his katana at her, his aim clearly being her head. At a short of time, she turned her head and tried to grab the sharp edge. The katanas blade dug into her left palm, more blood dripping down her wrist and making a small pool on the dirty ground. "Hehe the little bitch got guts, don'tcha?" She shivered, but gasped in pain and horror as he swung his blade away, before cutting down at her. She felt a sharp pain in her face, but ignored it with only one goal left. Because, if she died in that cave, she would damn well bring that bastard with her to hell. Neko quickly backed off, before re-appearing in front of the man and used every last inch of will power and chakra to create an orb of pure chakra. Her whole being got soaked in blood as her wrist dug into the man's upper body, just below his heart. "If I'm…. going… I'm gonna fuc-fuckin' bring… you with me…" Her eyes got heavy and her whole being fell to the ground. The man fell backwards, eyes wide open and a look of sheer horror on his face.

_FlashBack: Kai!_

I held my right eye as Kakashi told the story. The memories of blood and the intense hatred I had felt for that single man made my body shake, though I managed not to look like a leaf in a storm. "Wow…" I glanced over at the genins in front of me. Their eyes were big –hell even Sasuke's were slightly bigger than normal- and Sakura had tears in her eyes. "What happened after that?" I sighted and leaned back, leaning on Kakashi's leg. "I woke up in the hospital. Kakashi stood by the window and looked at me. It was really strange, because when I woke up, I felt that I had lost something, or that something was missing. It was only after one week I suddenly was given a mirror and almost fell into a coma like shock." Kakashi laughed slightly, making me feel the slight vibrations surging through his body.

"So… how does it look now?" I winced at the question, but slowly moved away the bangs. It probably looks disgusting. The eye was missing, and the eyelids were stitched together. Also the nasty scar really didn't help the fact that it looked like something right out of a horror movie. "I know… ugly." I closed it and covered it with the bangs before I got up, but still leaned against Kakashi. "Ugh tired…" Wrapping my arms around my waist, I groaned loudly and nuzzled my face into Kakashi's shoulder.

**Mehe! Feeling overjoyed right now! So, what'cha think of the chapter? Might have been a bit angsty and stuff but... Well 'bout her eye, at first I though about miss-matching eyes, somewhat like Kakashi but... then (in my head anyways) it had to be either red, Yamananka blue or black. Then I just, what the hell, people reading this story is probably not wimps... so yeah. **

**(1)- Ero-Chichi is Jiraya-sama of course. Chichi's another or cuter name for father or something like that**

**(2)- 'Ninpo: kemono gado no jutsu' means (litterally) 'Ninja art: beast guard no justsu' and (of course) a selfmade jutsu on both sides. Planning on seeing more of it's background in later chapters...**

**(3)-'Ninpo: Mippu sukuroru pawaririsu' means (again, litterally) 'Ninja art: sealed scroll power reliease', aslo a selfmade jutsu and I also plan to exsplain it in later shapter. **

**(4)-'Katon: Karyuu endan' means 'Fire Type; Fire Dragon Flame Blast' and is an actuall jutsu from the series used by the Saindaime Hokage (third Hokage)**

**... a lot to exsplain in this chapter I suddenly noticed n.n mehe well as seen above I plan to tell more 'bout Naruko's jutsus. After all, her clan, the Uzumaki's and her father were seal masters, so she found a way to use seals and sealing as attacks. (2) and (3) is good exsamples, so I plan to kinda stick to those kind of jutsus... I think ^^ And I also must apolegize if some of you think this story's a bit random, which indeed it is. But anyways CHEERS for a 15 pages long story folks!**

**mehe random rantin's done with now, I'll try to update within next week (which is indeed last 'real' week before winter vecasion) so, let's cross finger minna! **

**Ja ne Mikane x3**


	7. The battle's finally here!

**Hello again everyone! First of all, I'd like to thank you for your answers to my questio nabout if this story should be long or short. I got to say that this isn't my absolute favorite chappie, but...it's not the worst x3 Also, today was the last real say of school, only a week of different activites, and I'm going to work at my old school! xD Can't wait to see all my middle school teachers again! Well, 'nough with the rambling... **

**Warning: Contains curses, manga/anime copying to a degree and not so excellent fighting scenes...**

We all sat down on around the table, chit chatting happily about training and random nonsense. Naruto and the others looked worn-out and there even were a few scratched on their clothes to prove their hard work. "I'm so proud of you all!" I clapped my hands together and grinned with closed eyes. "You're really growing up in terms of skill before our eyes!" I opened my eyes and saw Naruto and Sakura blushing, while Sasuke had the smallest grin plastered on his face. "Naruko, you sound like a mother." Kakashi chuckled and smiled under his mask as I growled. "What? Their my little babies! And they're progressing!" He chuckled again and I sighted tiredly.

"Well let's just eat up the delicious meal and go to bed. We'll need to save up energy." I grinned and stuffed my mouth full… in a discreet way of course. "We don't need to sleep so long! We're strong shinobi!" Naruto bragged loudly as he dragged his plate closer to himself there he lay on the table. "You're gettin' stronger, but there's still long to go you know?" He grinned and filled his mouth with food. "Ow couwse! But, wewe awesome, awen't we!" I laughed heartedly and gulped down some water, shaking my head.

Glancing around the table, I suddenly noticed Inari-kun –Tsunami-san's only son- holding back tears and glaring at the table. "Whut?" Naruto asked, his head once again laying on his hands on the table surface. Suddenly, Inari-kun jumped up, gripping the edge of the table. Tears rolled down his face as he glared at Naruto. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? NO MATTHER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN!" I felt my blood going cold and I looked down at my now empty plate. "NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK, WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING KILLED!"

I looked at everyone through my bangs. They all looked shocked, except for Naruto who hid his face in his arms. "Whatever kid... I'm not like you." I sighted silently at my nii-chan's words, then took a shaky breath. "I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOISY!" I couldn't stop myself from growling under my breath, but thank Kami-sama it was drowned by Inari-kun's shouting. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!? I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING SO CHEERFULL, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!" I felt my heart fall limp in my chest and my vision got blurred by salty tears. I couldn't help but wanting to jump over the table, at that little brat for saying something like that, but (depending on which point of view you have) Naruto beat me to it. "So it's ok for you to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" My heart wanted to escape my chest as I heard Naruto lift himself up from the table. "JUST KEEP CRYING FOREVER YOU LITTLE IDIOT! YOU SISSY!"

For a while, only sobs were heard, before Naruto walked away from the table and Sakura jumped up too. "NARUTO! YOU'VE SAID ENOUGH!" After that, everyone silently left the table, leaving me there with Kakashi. "You ok?" I nodded silently as I roughly wiped my tears. "…I guess I shouldn't be surprised… Naruto's been alone as good as from the beginning…" He laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "It's not like anything could have been different-" "It could have… if I weren't that foul mouthed spoiled brat-" He pulled me close to him and held me with an iron grip. "You weren't a spoiled brat, foul mouthed maybe, but you weren't a spoiled brat. You were an anbu and sensei had sent you away for a mission… it's not like you could have refused him, could it?" I shook my head and bit my lip. "No… then mother would have yelled my skin full…" Kakashi chuckled silently and patted my head. "I'll talk to Inari-kun, to make sure he doesn't misunderstand Naruto." I nodded silently, my thoughts drifting away, off the subject.

"It's tomorrow already, huh?" It took a short second before Kakashi nodded gravely. "Hai, and I guess it won't be a pretty sight either." I nodded in agreement and ruffled my bangs. "I have a feeling that that boy will become big trouble… do you think we should split up?" Kakashi looked thoughtful, his eyes glancing around. "It's hard to say, it would be ideal if we got the chance, but knowing Momochi Zabuza, he'll retort to dirty tricks to win." I nodded and itched my cheek in thought. "We'll just see how the situation develops tomorrow then?" Kakashi patted my head and nodded, before gently placing me in my chair. "That would be best, but for now, I'll deal with Inari-kun." I nodded and smiled sadly. "Just remember not to let your mouth slip some S-rank secrets while you're at it." Wrinkles in his mask showed a smirk, as well as that eye which shined in mischief. "I'll try." I chuckled with a grin.

But a second later, I jumped up from my seat and ran quietly out and towards the dock **(1)**. In the moonlight, Kakashi and Inari-kun looked like mere black spots. When I was close enough, I heard Kakashi. "-about your dad. Like you, Naruto also grew up without a father." I smiled sadly. Kakashi's voice sounded so painfully familiar, but I somehow found it comical. As I've found out so many times before, I do belong in a coco-house. I made my way to the other side of Inari-kun and sat down silently. He didn't notice me, but Kakashi probably did… well I would be concerned if he didn't.

"Actually he's never known his parents and he's never even had a single friend. The truth is, he's had a rougher past than you." Inari's head jerked up and he looked at Kakashi. I for my part; just shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "But I've never once seen him cry or complain. He's always…" I nodded and laid my hand on Inari-kun's shoulder. He jumped slightly before looking at me. "Trying to get people to acknowledge him. For that dream, he'd risk his life anytime. My guess is that he's sick and tired of crying. He knows what it means to be truly strong." Kakashi finished and I smiled as I pictured Naruto. How happy he had been when he finally managed to walk up and down the tree, run on the water and hit all the bull's eyes he had set up in the forest.

"Just like your father, Inari-kun." Inari looked at me strangely, but I continued. "Naruto may understand your feelings better than anyone else." The little boy looked at me and Kakashi, his head moving back and forth. "What?" I chuckled and placed a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Actually, he doesn't seem to be able to not be concerned about you."

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open and I heard a somewhat distant voice. It sounded like someone called out 'Naruko-sensei'… "Naruko-sensei!" I jerked up and looked around the room. It had to be long after the usual time when we ate breakfast, the sun shined in from the window and Naruto sat next to me with a rather tomato red face. "Oh… Naruto…-kun." He blinked and nodded, his eyes darting away. I narrowed my eyes and looked down at what I wore. Nope, it wasn't lingerie, neither was I naked. I wore a mash singlet and tight-fitting black shorts. Also I had some bandages running along my arms and one under the top, but… why was he all red? "Why are you all tomato red?" He turned and opened his mouth wide to answer. "Wait, what's that sound?" He looked at me weirdly, but I could hear something… I jumped up, grabbed my pouches, holsters and fastened them on. "Naruto-kun, there's enemies in the house. Get your gear and get outside." He got up and ran over to the door. It was then we heard screams. "But what about you?" I waved my hand and walked over to the window. "I'll meet you there."

Jumping out of the window, I ran across the outside wall, before I reached the closest house and jumped on the roof. What I saw were two huge men with katanas inside the house. Tsunami-san was grabbed by the one with darker hair and Inari-kun curled together in a corner. Growling under my breath, I watched as they made their way to the docks. "Naruko-sensei." Naruto whispered silently behind to me. "You take Tsunami-san away from those thugs and I'll take care of them." I saw him nodding then whispered a soft 'go' and he was at it. **(2)**I sighted in frustration when I saw Inari suddenly running towards the thugs who drew their katanas, but as he was about to be cut, he disappeared in smoke, which I knew Naruto had caused. Taking my chance, I jumped down and drove a senbon into each of their necks. Not far enough to kill, but to paralyze them and make them 'sleep' for quite the while.

They fell with loud thumps on the ground and I turned to Tsunami-san, Inari-kun and Naruto. "Are all of you ok?" Hunching down a bit, I helped Tsunami-san up. "We're fine, thank you so much Naruko-san." I smiled, but soon got a serious look on my face. "Naruto-kun, this attack means that they probably has or plans to attack the others on the bridge." He looked at me with big eyes, but I brushed him off. "I forgot to get my sandals, so you can go ahead." He nodded and was about to rush of, when a thought hit me. "Oh and Naruto-kun?" As if paralyzed, he stopped and looked back. "Think about the great advantage you have when you can surprise them. Don't rush into something without thinking either, got it?" He nodded, looking serious for a change. "Good, now hurry, I'll be there shortly."

The sight that met me was frankly terrifying to me. The masked boy had tripped Sasuke and Naruto in a dome of what seemed to be ice. Kakashi and Zabuza fought and Sakura and Tazuna were watching from the side lines. The boy shot out senbons at the boys, and their screams tore my heart. Grabbing one of my scrolls, I ran as fast as I could. Jumping into the dome, I opened the scroll and threw it around me and the boys. They looked bewailed, and I grabbed them and held them as close as I could. "Ninpo: Sukurorushiro, domushiro!" Familiar smoke filled my vision, and I quickly –somehow- managed to get the boys out. I didn't leave, but stuffed the scroll into my pouch, not planning on letting my brother or his friend die just yet.

As the smoke faded away, I got out a kunai and shot it just outside the dome, just where Naruto was about to set his foot. "NO! GET BACK TO SAKURA-CHAN AND TAZUNA-SAN!" The masked boy looked at me, as well as the boys. "B-but Naruko-sensei-" "NO! JOIN UP WITH TAZUNA-SAN AND SAKURA-CHAN!" "Naruko! I got the Sharingan! I can win!" Sasuke tried, but that only made me grit my teeth. "SHUT UP AND GO BACK AND PROTCT SAKURA-CHAN AND TAZUNA-SAN!"

"You're that woman from earlier." He said simply. "My name's Naruko and you are?" I looked around, he was only in the mirror in front of me, but nowhere else, yet I had seen him in all of them just before I stormed in to save the boys. "My name is Haku… Naruko-san I'd like to not kill you, but… you won't let me come out of here alive unless you die, am I right?" I nodded and put my hand in my pouch. "I'd never let you kill Naruto-kun or Sasuke-kun, that's for sure. So, if the only way to get out of here, or keep them alive, then I will kill you." He nodded, but I thought I sensed something sad about it. "I'm sorry, but then I have no other choice then to end your life…" I narrowed my eyes as he got out some senbons, and suddenly he appeared in every ice mirror. But there were blurry, like… after images? A light bulb shined in my mind, but yet I wasn't sure how to win, or get out alive**(3)**.

"That jutsu you used earlier was interesting, what was it?" Haku asked as he threw the senbons. It looked like there were thousands of them. I got out the scroll from earlier and threw it around me. "Ninpo: Mippu sukuroru, buki!" Another thousands senbons flew out of the scroll, and hit almost all senbons that had been shot at me. But I felt some needles that dug themselves into my body. A few in my back, two in my chest and the rest –maybe four- on my arms. "You got a good aim, Haku-kun." I felt the wound on my stomach opening up, and instantly regretted not putting on my west while I got all my scrolls. "Zabuza-sama is an amazing sensei." I nodded, and traced different scrolls with my fingers. "And as for my jutsu… it's my own original jutsu… the different ways to use fuinjutsu are almost endless if you know what you're doing."

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards both Sakura and Tazuna. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun? How did you get out!?" She asked with a look of pure awe. "Naruko-sensei got there, and used this crazy jutsu, then suddenly just pushed us out of there and ordered us to get back here!" Naruto looked over at the dome, smoke appeared and a rain of senbons got outside of the dome of ice. "B-but why did you leave her!?" Naruto looked down and Sasuke looked away. "She yelled at us, and even threw a kunai at me to get her point across…" The blonde mumbled sadly. Suddenly a series of screams made them freeze on the spot. Their minds didn't register whose voice it was, but the possibilities as to what could have happened were many. "T-Tazuna-san…" Sakura said in a broken voice, the two boys looked pale and somewhat terrified. "C-can we… go to where… N-Naruko-s-sensei is?"

* * *

I gasped for air. My body fell to the ground limply. Every limb on my body ached, but I smiled widely. I had started to doubt myself big time during the battle with Haku, who just happened to have a kekkei genkai and speed almost unheard of. I could barely feel my head smashing into the bridge stones, and my eyes started to feel heavy. In the distance, the sounds of fighting started to fade away, and pants and feet against the stones came closer by the second. Managing to keep my stone filled eyelids open, I saw Sakura, Sasuke, Tazuna-san and Naruto running towards me. "Naruko-sensei!" Sakura fell to her knees beside me and grabbed my hand, her eyes red from crying already. "I'm ok… just… so tired…" My voice sounded rough and shaky. I probably didn't look too well either, though. "Heh… I'm so damn tired… I'll sleep…just for a while…" With a dry chuckle, I closed my eyes, ignoring Sakura's weak words of disagreement.

**So what'cha think!? Some may seem out of place, but I thinkI got the most outstanding ones under here... if there's something you don'tget or I didn't exsplain, please do review or pm me, kay? **

**(1)- Well, I couldn't resist letting Naruko join Kakashi, talking to Inari, simply couldn't xD**

**(2)- Ok, she might seem kinda evil or mean, but she's actually in full anbu mode... or that was my intension anyway... but the only way I could exsplain how she sometimes acts old and stuff, the 'exscuse' is that she's in her anbu mode... plan to clear out more black holes and blurrs in later chapters **

**(3)- You got to remember that Naruto originally got powered up with kyuubi chakra, then distroid the mirrors and stuff, and that it actually was Kakashi who killed Haku. With Zabuza saying Haku's even stronger than him (an A-rank missing nin, former mist anbu and one of the seven swordmen of the mist; wich makes me think hewas pretty damn strong), which makes Haku somewhat an A+-rank nin or something? (Sorry if it makes no sence, probably the algebra we've had at school the last month) And I think that most anbus are A-rank somewhat on the edge of -S-rank ninjas. And considering their different fighting skills (Naruko and Haku) makes me believe that Naruko should have had a hard time fighting him with 'only' fuinjutsu. So I believe that the outcome would have been somewhat like this... but I'm not Kishimoto-sama either...**

**Jutsus used this Chapter :**

**1. ****_'Ninpo: Sukurorushiro, domushiro' or 'Ninja art: Scroll seal, dome seal'. A scroll, controlled by chakra, makes a dome around the user, and seals whatever weapons or jutsus thrown at the user. Uses middle amount of chakra and is ranked a powerful C-rank jutsu, though it can backfire if the user don't have enough chakra or bad chakra controll. The jutsu is reserved only for the anbu or jonins specialisted in sealing. (Made by writer)_**

**_2. 'Ninpo: Mippu sukuroru, buki' or 'Ninja art: Sealed scroll, weapon'. A scroll with specially sealed weapons is unsealed at the same speed and power as at the they were sealed. Uses little to middle amount of chakra (depends on the amount of wepons) and is ranked as a C-rank. Can backfire if the userdon't have enough chakra. The jutsu is reserved only for the anbu or jonins specialisted in sealing. (Made by writer)_**

**Well, that's all for now, but btw, what do youthink about the 'Jutsus used in this chapter' and above all, the chapter itself?**

**Anyways**

**Ja ne LittleMyOwO**


	8. Let the games begin!

**Hello! Sorry for the weeks of delay for this one chapter, but I... no no excuses this time! I think I got a bit of a longer chapter this time, and it's been progressing nicely I think. Maybe a little fast and abrupt, but hell, it's like that all around me so please accept it folks! Anyway, I'm already planing the next chapter nicely in my mind, just polishing it a bit before I hit the keybord! Anyway...**

**Warning: This chapter contains several 'serious' fluffs, a slight dirty talk and... Enjoy ^^**

His eyes roamed her profile against the moon light **(1)**. The copy ninja's masked face was hidden in his book, the one he hadn't read the last month or so. But he didn't read it now either, because –even though it couldn't be noticed- his eye were glued to the beautiful woman next to him. His memories of the once blonde girl ran through his mind, and he could only try to imagine how she would look like if she was blonde again. The silver haired shinobi sighted softly, the sound getting muffled by his mask into a mere outtake of air. His only exposed eye closed and he leaned his forehead on the top of the book. The feel of that woman's skin, hair and lips was still glued to his memory, but to him, they were too faint. He had always been an expert in hiding his dreams, desires and true dark emotions… but he felt like he was hanging on a rubber band from a cliff. She was so close. So close that she possibly wouldn't have time react if he _did something_.

Her scent hadn't changed much since when they were brats. It pulled him close, swept him off his feet and embraced him like sweet poison. It begged him to take her, and have his sweet way with her. She sifted softly in her seat, her legs slowly straightening. Her chunin west was open and the sleeves of her shirt were pulled up to over her elbows. That sapphire blue orb were hid under her eyelid and long bangs. They curled slightly, making her slender face appear softer. She really looked like her mother, Uzumaki Kushina. They shared the same face and peaceful expression when they smiled. And when that woman was younger, she had had long hair, just like her mother. But he hated what she had done to her hair. He wanted to feel those sun golden locks lacing around his fingers. But her now dull brown had felt soft. Not completely like silk, but he missed the feel of her damp hair.

He most of all missed those lips. Those curves of pastel pink soft skin against his own. But also how her petite body so easily fitted in his hands, in his embrace. Her hips, her back, her waist, her legs, her chest, her neck. It was like she was sculpted to fit him. To him, she was the dream character in his favorite book series. Actually, he had to admit that the book only was his cup of tea because the main character's love interest was a splitting image of his own. A look-alike of his only beloved.

A soft yawn made him open his eyes and once again look at the little form next to him. She had curled herself together and was so close to lean against the slightly older man's shoulder. Soft wrinkles appeared on his mask, telling about an equally soft smile hidden under it. He could touch her, hold her and kiss her at that moment, without her knowing. Without her ever waking up. He closed his book and looked at the fire. It had nearly died out, but the warmth and light somehow still remained. He sighted again, looking over at his beloved. The earth coloured hair fell somewhat wavy down her chest, ending not too abruptly just under the curves of her breasts with slight curls. The bangs that usually framed her face so softly now covered her upper face. Only her baby pink lips shined in a dangerous mix of the light from the moon and fire.

* * *

"Neko-san!" I shot up from my bed, fully awake and looked around the bedroom. Jumping off the bed, I quickly walked out of my bedroom. "Who is it?" It fell silent for the longest second before quiet huffs and puffs echoed in the apartment. "Neko-san, it's Nezumi, Hokage-sama wants to meet you!" I nodded as I saw the dark figure; the only thing 'glowing' was the white and black rat mask. "Hai, I'll meet him shortly." The figure bowed deeply, than vanished in a whirl of wind and leafs. I sighted when I knew I was alone and walked back into my bedroom. Once I was there, I got out my anbu uniform and underwear. When I finished showering, brushing my hair and teeth and changing into the clothes, I grabbed my mask and attached it over my face before I shunshined to jiji's office.

* * *

"Forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama." Bowing deeply while kneeling, I kept my eyes close. The familiar sound of suckling on a pipe, and breathing out clouds of smoke were the dominant sounds in his whole office. "Rise." I did as ordered and got up, opening my eyes. "We're so glad you could join us, Neko-san." I silently crossed my fingers for not being the last one to arrive, but didn't get my hope too high. "So let me make the announcement…" He cleared his throat and blew a few rings of smoke out before he put down the pipe.

"Seven days from now. On the first day of the seventh moon, the chunin selection exam will commence!" I smiled under my mask and did my best to suppress a loud and girly squeal. "Later today, I'll do the announcement with the jonin senseis, but for now you all will get your assignments." It remained quiet as he took a breath and sighted, took a deep suck from the pipe, blew out a whole cloud and finally started to talk again.

"Hyo-san and Taka-san your teams will watch the training grounds on the eastern side the coming weeks and Uma-san, your team will watch over the western training grounds. The rest of you will be given shifts shortly. For now, go back and get some rest and prepare for more than a month with hard work. All except Neko-san are dismissed." I looked at the old man, my fingers itching to take off the rather heavy porcelain mask. "Naruko, there's something I'd like to talk to you about…"

* * *

I sighted, popped out my joints and ruffled my left bangs as I walked out of my apartment. The sounds of birds, people in the distant main district seemed to calm my somewhat fried nerves. Fried you may ask? Or why I needed to be calmed down anyway? Well, it was because of the old man who can call himself the strongest man in the village, Hokage-jiji. That old fool wants me to find someone to… "KONOHAMARU-CHAN!" "KONOHAMARU-KUN!" I shook my head and looked around. Indeed. Behind an ally, where the calmer walk paths were fenced in, were Naruto, Sakura, Konohamaru-kun, Moegi-chan and Udon-kun and some other kids I hadn't seen before. I sighted and started to walk over there, ignoring the shouts, pleads and mere screams they made. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" Oh great, Sasuke came to their rescue.

I itched the back of my head and ruffled the high pony tail I wore. "Great shot Sasuke-kun, have you secretly been practicing at home to earn praise?" He huffed in the tree and looked away, grumbling and mumbling something about 'stupid', 'women' and 'senseis', but what do I know? "Naruko-sensei!" I ignored both Naruto and Sakura, and hoisted Konohamaru-kun up on my hip and looked over the two teens in front of me. They were definitely Suna genins here for the exam. "N-Neko-neechan?" I smiled at Konohamaru and nodded. "Yup, Hisashiburi Konohamaru-kun." I giggled, than looked back at the Suna genins. "So, what were you guys doing? Acting like that in an foreign village and country?" The one in black gulped, then backed away a bit. The girl –probably the oldest of the two-no three- sighted and glared at the one in black. "Kankuro! I told you that you shouldn't have done anything to that brat. Just what would Gaara do if he-" "Gaara-kun is the one in the tree isn't he?" They looked a bit paler, then looked up at the tree. "G-Gaara!"

I sighted and put Konohamaru-kun down. "Well, be nice towards each other, before, during and after the exam, can you three promise me that? It was, Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun and…?" I looked at the girl, who looked at the ground. "Temari…" I smiled and placed my hands on my hips. "Kankuro-kun, Gaara-kun and Temari-chan, please be kind to us during your stay, ne?" The two nodded, but when I couldn't see or hear the other one, I walked up to the tree and up the tree trunk, up to him. Once there, I looked at him while he just plainly glared at me. "I'm not going to leave until you at least nod in agreement Gaara-kun. Oh, cool tattoo.. 'ai', but I don't like the meaning of it though.** (2)**" I placed my palm over the red tattoo and felt cold skin against the palm of my hand. "Remove your hand." I giggled at the boy's quiet threat and moved my hand so only to fingers were on the kanji. They covered two thirds, leaving a little red mark, which was important to me. "You know, if you take away two thirds of the kanji for love, you'll get the kanji for power. And power can be so many things. It can be physical power, mental power; power over people, power as in powerful… but my favorite is power to save people. The kind of power you get for wanting to protect someone close and important to you… You know, love is a power too. The power to love, is as important as to breath, if you lack that power, your nothing more than something. A thing not worth calling by a name." I straightened my back popped a few joints, then looked back at the red head who by now gave out strong killer intent. "But then again, everything given a name, everything who can hate… can love. Even one of the Biju can love, because they can hate. Don't you agree, Subaku no Gaara?" He flinched visibly and I grinned with my head on the side. "Just remember to be kind to us while you're here. Enjoy the rest of your stay!" I sang and jumped down to the kids. "Let's go somewhere to eat!"

I gazed out in the air as I ate slowly from the enormous bowl of ramen I had ordered. My thoughts were glued to the boy called Gaara. It had probably shocked him –if only a little- that a stranger knew the meaning behind the tattoo, that he was a jinchuriki and that his full name was Subaku no Gaara. I chuckled at the thought, sipping some soup. But then my thoughts suddenly floated off to what Hokage-jiji had said. That old bastard had wanted me to… get friendlier with someone. So that I in time could let the Namikaze bloodline move forward! What an old pig! And then he suddenly got a grin on his face and asked me what I thought of Kakashi! **(3)**"Finished already?" I looked to my right, at Sakura with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" She pointed plainly down at my bowl, which indeed were empty. "Oh, yeah looks like it. Hehe sorry I was just thinking."

She smiled, then leaned closer and folded her hands. "About Kakashi-sensei?" She giggled as I felt my face heat up. My hands shot up to cover the blush, and at the same time, I shook my head. "N-no! What makes you think so!" She grinned and leaned even closer, her arms straight out and almost touching my arm. "Because… while we were in wave country, we heard the two of you upstairs…**(4)**" Her face had a slight blush, and I felt my face heat up even further. "P-pig! What are you talking about! I-it wasn't like that!"

"Not like what?" I covered my entire face and turned and faced my bowl. "Nothing!" I heard Sakura giggle, and then shifting in the seats. "Naruko, what is it?" I moved the bowl away with my elbow and laid my head down on the counter. "NOTHING!" How can a thirteen year old girl make so much trouble for me? And how on earth did she think we did _that_ of all things!? I felt a hand on my back, and the size made me serten as to who it was immediately. "Whaaaat?" Kakashi sighted and patted my back softly. "I just wanted to talk to about next week." I nodded sluggishly and slowly raised my head, my hands folding on the counter. "Okay, where?" He got a thinking expression before he turned to the kids and –I guess- eye-smiled and waved before he grabbed me and shunshined away.

* * *

We sat silently in Kakashi's apartment. He was reading his little orange book and I read in my little beige-ish one. We had just finished talking about the chunin exam, a little bit of roaming memories, and then sat down to enjoy each of our favorite books. I felt so unbelievingly calm and at ease, which actually surprised me. I sighted in content and looked over at Kakashi, who sat silently watching me. …watching me? "Um…Kakashi?" He nodded and laid his book in his lap, never taking his eyes off me. "Something… you want?" He nodded again, this time leaving his book on the couch and moving silently towards me. I felt my body starting to tremble, but not inn fear, as he moved closer to me, not too unlike a carnivore going for its pray.

His hand quickly found its place on the couch back, close to my head, and the other on the seat, so close to my hip. His exposed face hovered over me, his lips in a –kami help me- super sexy smile. "There are lots of things I want... like…" He smashed his lips onto mine and climbed onto the couch, straddling me. His right hand moved down on my shoulder, and started to move my chunin west off. Blood shot to my face and I gasped as he groped my hip. Before I was aware of it, my west was off, and his hands had begun to slowly moving under my top. My heart missed a beat and I moved my arms around his neck, fisting his hair. He pulled back, taking deep breaths. I gaped for air and felt my entire being heat up. "Kakashi…" His hands continued to advance up under my shirt and I laid my head on his shoulder, trying to multiply my courage up. His hands, they felt so warm and nice against my skin, sending shivers up my spine.

Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks, and then moved down again. I sighted in surprise and turned to look at Kakashi. He still wore that sexy ass smile, but his visible eye held a comforting warmth I so often before had sought out. "Don't worry Naruko." He whispered gently in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. "I'm not going to de-virginise you just yet." My entire face probably lit up red, and I gripped his hair tightly. He just growled playfully, then continued to move his hands up and down my waist.

"But…" His voice suddenly sounded raspy and huskily and I turned my head to look at him. "I probably won't be able to hold back for too long." My whole body started to shiver as he suddenly gnawed on my ear gently. To say I was at a loss of words wouldn't even be an understatement. But soon, he moved down to my neck and started to kiss it gently. As he continued down to my collarbone, he started to lick and suck on my skin. And before I knew it, I leaned my head the other way and moans rolled out of my mouth. I felt his grin against my skin as he found a place that almost made my toes curl, and sucked and kissed down on it harshly. "But for now… It'll be enough with this." He moved back, stole a soft butterfly kiss and walked calmly back to his previous seat. I blinked a couple of times, then moved my hand to where he probably had left a mark. It was still wet from his treatment, but also a bit sore, so he probably intended it to be there a while. "When that mark is gone, probably will be the time when I give in to my inner desires too." I froze, and felt my whole face burn up.

* * *

It had been a few days since the… _incident_, and the mark still looked fresh. So yes, it still had the colour of fresh blood and almost shined from my skin, so indeed I was happy for once that the chunin west was high collared. Today we had planned to give Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke their application cards for the exam, and because of another… _incident_, we suddenly got late** (5)**… Kakashi late that is.

"Morning people!" I cringed and looked down as I stood stiffly next to Kakashi. He –as always- sat hunched down and resting a hand on his knee as he lazily waved his hand. The trio on the ground instantly glared at him -probably me too though- and pointed. "Today we got lost on the road of life." "YEAH RIGHT! LIEAR!" "Anyway, I know this is sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the chunin selection exam." The kids shouted something unclear, then Kakashi and I moved down on the ground and I handed out the cards. Naruto suddenly grabbed the two of us, and pushed us roughly together –facing each other and squished together with nothing but cloths keeping us apart- and grinned. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, NARUKO-SENSEI! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I smiled softly as my face heated up.

I didn't pay much attention to what he said next, but it was only about how the trio had to want to join and where they had to deliver the cards and when. "Well then… it went as expected, didn't it?" Kakashi asked off-handedly as he walked back to me, hands planted in the pockets of his pants. "Yeah... Naruto even said he loved me." I giggled and watched as he and his friends moved along, shouting between themselves. "And you get a heated face just for that? Or was it the fact that we-" My face heated up and I slapped my hand over Kakashi's masked face. "N-NO! O-Of course… n-not!" I felt his grin under the mask and instantly regretted whatever I had said. "Is that so?" I nodded and moved back, taking it as far as to walking backwards. But he kept up, and soon had me trapped between his arms against the reeling. "Really?" His masked lips loomed over mine, his heated breath sending shivers down my spine as it hit my face.

"WHOOOO! GO NARUKO-SENSEI!" I clapped my hands on my face and leaned back over the reeling. Sakura waved at me with a huge grin and the two boys looked down at the ground, faint blushes hiding behind their bangs. "S-SAKURA-CHAN!" "We'll leave you two all alone now!" I turned my face the other way and huffed, and unwillingly leaned against Kakashi to not fall. The trio walked away quickly, and I jumped slightly as Kakashi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Hum, where were we?" I shivered as he slipped one hand onto my bare lower-back.

* * *

Sasuke fell to the ground like a stone, and Sakura just in time reached him from being hammered into the floor. Gai's summon started barking at the miniature Gai. But when smoke covered the turtle, I sighted and decided to step in before my team got scarred for life. That man in green overalls just got the time to appear, before I threw my jacket over his head and crossed my arms as I stood in front of him. "Gai-san… you never change.** (6)**" I smiled at the three and un-crossed my arms. "Konichiwa." They wore shocked faces, which I really couldn't blame them for.

But suddenly, Gai's student stood right in front of me and puffed his chest. "Who are you youthful woman who knows Gai-sensei and treats him like a youthful friend!?" I sighted and ruffled the bangs on the left side of my face. "I know Gai-san because of missions we've shared in the past, and my name's Naruko. And please… stop calling me youthful." I felt a shiver run down my spine, and turned to find… Gai-san… "NARUKO! MY YOUTHFUL-" A quick chop to his side made him eat and swallow the rest of what he was about to say, and I clicked my tongue. "Hello to you too Gai-san. I suppose your team's here for the exam?" As he dragged himself up, he nodded and showed a tired but shining smile. "You haven't changed… Naruko." I nodded off-handedly and ran a hand through my left-sided bangs. "Suppose I haven't, but what's up with teaching your student _'that'_ move? It's not healthy and even you get a real ass hangover afterwards." I arched a brow and crossed my arms firmly.

"Ehm… Naruko-sensei…" Sakura and Naruto appeared to my right, which scared me with the blind spot. "..Yeah?" Naruto sweat dropped and itched the back of his head. "How do you know _that_ person?" He pointed at Gai-san and I chuckled and cupped my neck with folded hands. "Work, missions, a mutual friend." Sakura looked up at me, like she was on the verge of crying. What have I done for these two to act like this? But then a big teasing smile grew on her face and felt myself flinch, recognizing that devilish look. "That mutual friend is Kakashi-sensei right, Naruko-" I looked outside and sighted loudly and crossed my arms. "I think you three should leave soon, the exam might be starting up soon." I rubbed my left eye and sighted, feeling ever so tired. "I'm taking my leave!"

* * *

I took a shaky breath as I walked towards where Kakashi was waiting for our team. He stood there, looking out of the window, his hands buried in his pockets. "What took you so long?" Shaking my head silently, I walked up to the window and leaned against it. "I met your 'rival', his student or reincarnation and our team on the way here." He still stood his ground and I sighted. "He's still tiresome, have you seen him lately?" Kakashi shook his head and his eye landed on me. All that greeted me was a soft lifting of his shoulder. But I chuckled and gently rubbed my right eye with my fingertips. "Does it hurt again?" My body stiffened slightly, but I shrugged it off and nodded. "Yes, don't know why though… probably nothing important."

Then three pairs of footsteps echoed in the hallway and Kakashi nodded silently in approval. Geez, he can be such a demanding person to please… kami did I know that well. Only luck that genes were on my side. "Oh… so Sakura came too. Now we can probably take the exam." Kakashi walked to the middle of the floor, still in a lax stance. "What do you mean?" I yawned and looked over at Kakashi. "The truth is that only teams of three can take the exam." They stared at Kakashi, their expressions turning more and more confused. "Huh? But then… You said that taking the test were an individual choice. Did you lie to us?" "If we told the truth, the boys would've pressured you to take the exam. And you would probably do as Sasuke asked of you, even though you didn't want it yourself, for his or their sake. If you didn't show though, and just Sasuke and Naruto showed up, the exam would've ended right here for the both of them. However, you came here with your own free will, you guys are my proud team." I smiled as Kakashi finished with a double smile; meaning a eye-smile and an actual smile under his mask. "What are you waiting for? Better times? Go." I smiled, and for the first time, they looked at me. Determent looks, accompanied by smiles graced their faces. They walked over to the door and opened it. "Good luck!" They smiled back at me, then disappeared as the door closed behind them.

"They grow up fast don' they?" I smiled and felt my heart swell up in pride. "They do don't they?" I giggled and cupped my face, looking at the door. Then, as a though popped up in my head, I kicked myself off the wall and walked up to Kakashi. Grabbing the skin-tight shirt of his, I brought his face close to mine. "I got something important to tell you."

* * *

"Ah Sasuke-kun! You made it!" Ino yelled in delight as she jumped on Sasuke, who plainly ignored her as he looked over the crowd. Sakura glared at the blonde, then sighted and mentally brushed it off. "Hey Ino-" She stopped for a second, then a small smile appeared on her face." –chan." Ino almost gaped at her, but soon nodded a greeting to her as well. "You guys taking this stupid test too? Don't die…" Shikamaru muttered as he and Choji made their way towards their blonde teammate. "Hey! The lazy trio!" Naruto grinned and laughed, earning himself what looked like a rough smack on the head, but actually were a warning about manners from Sakura. "Don't call us that!" Choji complained in between eating some chips. "YAHOO! FOUND YOU!" Kiba yelled and walked up to the other two teams. "H-Hello." The ever so timid and shy Hinata whispered from behind Kiba. Shino nodded a greeting silently. "Well well, everyone's assembled." Shikamaru sighted and rubbed his right shoulder. "Geez, you guys too?" Kiba grinned, his eyes landing on Sasuke. "I see, all nine rookie genins this year are here for the exam. I wonder how far we'll get… eh Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke grunted, then got a over-cocky smile on his face. "You seem confident Kiba." Kiba grinned and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "We did a lot of training, we won't lose to you." Naruto puffed his chest, then pointed accusingly at the brunette. "Shut up! Neither of us will lose to the likes of you!"

* * *

"You got to be kidding…" I shook my head and sighted, rubbing my eyes. "Unfortunately not… but I wish I was…" Kakashi ruffled his hair, looking at me as I leaned down with my elbows on my knees. "How did you find it out? I mean…" I nodded and grabbed my cup of coffee from the table. "Who do you think? Ero-chichi and his web. I contacted him about Naruto's training if he made it to the third round." Kakashi nodded and folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in the couch.

"You planned it that far huh?" I chuckled dryly and nodded, taking a large sip of the pure black drink. "Of course, I even found some scrolls and stuff so that I could train Sakura if she make it to the third round to. But I didn't include Sasuke, seeing you being the only person still alive and in the village with the Sharingan to teach him…" He nodded again and used a finger to peel of his mask. When I think about it, I have gotten kind of used to it, but the sight somehow mesmerizes me each and every time I get to see it. His sharp features, cool lips and even his nose. Oh gosh, I sound like some girl with an obsessing school crush, but kami do I love that face of his!

"But when does Jiraya-sama plan to arrive?" I shrugged and put the cup back on the table, curling my legs under me. "The next few days or so… but no matter what happens, I'm going to meet up him, seeing it's been soon thirteen years since last time we actually talked face to face." Kakashi sighted and leaned over the table, his hand reaching out and touching my knee. "It won't be a problem, I'm sure." I smiled and laid my hand over his, rubbing it gently with my thumb. He turned his hand and laced fingers squeezing them gently. I giggled and looked down at our hands and fingers.

My heart skipped a few beats and then sped up. I got up, and walked over to Kakashi. My cheeks probably could be mistaken for tomatoes as I sat down, straddling his hips with my knees. I stroked his chest, pushing his open west closer to his shoulder. "Um… Kakashi?" He looked up at me, his eye looking slightly bigger than usual and a frozen look of shock on his face. I moved closer to his ear, nipping it softly once. "The… the marks gone now…"

**...So? What do you think? I know it might have been too much of... fluffness but... but I just couldn't help it! I have the controll over those two and since Kakashi-kun is about twice my age I can't have my way with him *Grumbles* So I'll make Naruko have her oh so sweet way with him in my stead! **

***Clears throat* Sorry for the rant, but seriously, what do you guys think? I'd love having some pointers as to what ****_should_**** happen sometime in the future (of the story ofc) and what you guys ****_want_**** to happen. 'Cus I'd like to make the story better and I don't think I can do it alone without someone else's help... so please, only a short review or pm would help a lot.**

**Anyway, let's give some explanation's:**

******(1)- Some more third-person training, 'sides, I've wanted a Kakashi's POV for a while now.**

**(2)- Ok, why does Naruko know about the meaning about Gaara's tattoo, that he's a jinchuriki and such? Well, my reasion for her 'phycic' knowlege is that she's in anbu. So at one point there's have to be an anbu who were in Suna and heard about this monster child, right? And as for the tattoo? In my mind, she... well she's a seal's expert on par with Jiraya-sama or even smarter considering her use of those. So in my mind (at least) it would be logical that Gaara's tattoo had some seal like properties to it, since it's not like carved into his forehead (Right? Anyway, that's my -the author's- opinion) and 'cus of her abilities she would just need to touch it or something. Also she has that seal in her eye so she can see the future somewhat, so she's heard it or will hear it sometime in the future. Sounds... logical? I think so...**

**(3)- Well, she's 25 after all right? And Kushina-san were ... I guess or think about 20 when Naruko was born, so Sandaime thinks it's about time for her to start a family. Also! NB! He plans to tell the public once Naruto becomes of age, so he think's it'd be nice for Naruko to find someone she loves instead of some mony/power hunter. Whoop spoiler material right there ^^**

**(4)- Remember their wrestling session after Naruko woke up from the fever? Well, the genins and the otehrs down stairs thought it was...****_ it_********they were doing... so 'eheh internal joke!'... if anyone thinks like me... maybe**

**(5)- Well, more fluffness that is. Kakashi's desire's growing and Naruko really doesn't put up a fight so... to hell with it, They want each other, and they can't keep their hands to theirselves. A truthful statement!**

**(6)- Ok, Naruko knows Gai? ai knows Naruko? Well (again) she's an anbu and Gai's and jonin and it would just we weird if htey never met before! 'sides, he don't know that Naruko is alive... You koow... as Minato's daughter that is, since Sandaime said she died during the Kyubi attack. So they know each other, but Gai only thinks Naruko's an orphaned anbu '.', finish and final! **

**Oh and as a side note!**

**Her hair colour! It's not coloured as in dyed, but with a genjutsu seal. Like she made an genjutsu which constantly uses chakra, even when she's asleep adn such to keep herself a brunette. As to the resion why, *points to 'My hidden eye'-chapter* just how many blondes with sapphire eyes have you seen in the series? Yes, she hadn't done it when she was 14 (Pictured age as to when she lost her eye) and then she later created the genjutsu and seal. Maybe I'll tell more 'bout it in chapter coming.**

**Well, as a last note, I've joined deviantArt! Pen-name's TheLittleVoca! And I've drawn a picture of Naruko there (I'll post the edited and coloured later and on my profile for you to view! ^^) and in different ages. One baby, another brat, teen and lastly now. Hope you'll like it and that it won't crush your image of Naruko!**

**Ja ne! LittleMyOwO**


	9. The preliminary Matches!

******Sorry for the wait, but here's the next chapter people! But before we start I'd like to thank all of the ones who favorite/follows my story. And to the ones who reviewed, I started blushing like craz after your praise (I took it as praise anyway), so thank you! It took me a while to calm myself after I read them, and get ove the shock, but I got to say that I'm happy with the chapter and the lenght... so I hope you guys agree!**

**Warning: Contains fluff, young boyish Naruko and a screaming Sasuke, now that you're warned; enjoy! **

**Flash back:**

The thirteen year old Naruko sat peacefully in her bed, her legs crossed as she read her favorite book. The one written by her godfather, or 'Ero-Chichi' as she so lovingly called the white-haired man. A soft knock made her look up, some strands of blonde hair falling down in her face. "Yes?" The said man walked in, his usual joking face off**(1)**. Naruko blinked and closed her book, one finger still on the page for later reading. "What is it Ero-Chichi?" He sat down silently on her bed, then looked up at her. "You know, you are a teen now, right?" She nodded, her brows furrowed as her blue eyes looked at the much older man. "I do, but… what's so special about that?" Jiraya gently took the book away from her and then carefully pulled her close. Naruko was placed on his right leg, her legs resting in between his.

"Can you promise me one thing, Nomu**(2)**?" Her eyes narrowed and her gaze turned into a heated glare, but she nodded silently. "Don't let a boy touch you unless he has been hurt severely protecting you and you tell him to… can you promise me that?" Naruko looked up at the man she considered a second father. Her brows relaxed and her eyes opened to normal size. "Um… ok, but why?" Jiraya smiled gently, not that big grin or that perverted smirk, and gave her a soft hug. "Because that will make me and Minato feel better." Naruko nodded, confusion written all over her face.

"Then I won't let a boy never touch me again, if that makes Ero-Chichi and Otou-sama happy!" A big smile grew on her face, while Jiraya kept his little smile, just holding his arm around the girl. "That's all I could ever ask for." He kissed her head softly, then ruffled her hair roughly and threw her back on her bed. "Kushina told me dinner's soon ready." Naruko pouted playfully, then jumped on the white haired man's back and wrapped her arms and legs around his torso. With her short body, she managed to keep herself on his back all the way to the dining room, where she jumped off and ran to her beloved father. "Otou-sama! I promise that not a single boy will ever be able to touch me ever again!" The blonde Hokage smiled, trying to hide his confusion. "Because Otou-sama and Ero-Chichi will be happy right?" Minato looked up at his old sensei, and caught the small smile of relief on his face. He then smiled and hugged his daughter who barely reached his lower chest. "I'm happy Naruko."

**Flash back: Ends!**

Kakashi caressed my face softly and I smiled tiredly at him. I wrapped the blanked around me and moved close to him. He wrapped his arms around me under the blanket and pulled me to his chest. "I love you Kakashi." He chuckled and kissed my head, squeezing me a little. "And I love you too Naruko." I giggled softly and rubbed my left eye. "Kakashi…" He stroked my lower back gently. "Yes?" I blushed slightly and let my hand draw circles on his chest. "How many times have you almost died protecting me?" He laughed, and it was such a delightful laugh too. It was light and somewhat 'bouncy', like it was normal for him to laugh that way.

"More than a handful for sure, but then again, it's always been my duty." I nodded, starting to draw circles from right to left. "As my taicho right?" He shook his head and pushed me away slightly to look in my eyes. "No, not as your taicho… Naruko, it's been my duty as the one who loves you." I felt my eye starting to water, and pulled myself close to his chest and nuzzled my face into it. "I'm sorry…" And Kakashi laughed that laugh again, and let his hands stroke upwards on my back. "For what? Not knowing that I loved you? Honestly, I don't care about the past, as long as I'm able to hold you now and in the future." My eyes shot open and I felt my whole face heat up. "I'd love to be held by you in the future too, Kakashi."

* * *

I jumped from one tree to another, trying to arrive home before the afternoon. "N-Neko-taicho! P-please wait for us!" I landed in a hunched position and got up as I leaned against the tree trunk. "Why, you tired, Chita-san?" The man with red and green cheetah mask stopped in the mid-run and held his head. The two others, Hyo and Buta **(3)**stopped abruptly, and looked at each other. "N-no, but we don't have to hurry, have we?" I sighted and ruffled my bangs, as I wore my hair in a bun and had my mask on. "Well, you probably don't have to, but I need to hurry for something awfully important." "What Neko-san? Your boyfriend?" I felt my face heat up and glared at Hyo from behind my mask.

She jumped to the same branch as me, and walked around me. I heard the sniffs she took and for once cursed her for being an Inuzuka. "Oh, it's been a while since I smelled this scent. It can't be that you and Inu-" "Hyo-san!" My face started to burn and I clenched my fists and looked away. "Oh, Neko-san and Inu-taicho sitting in a tree-" "SHUT UP HYO-SAN!" She laughed and put her hands on her hips. "T-taicho… you and… Inu-taicho…" If it hadn't been for the situation –me being assaulted with questions- it would have been so fun if I could see Tenzo's face. "Hyo, Buta… and Tenzo, the reason I need to hurry back, is so that I can watch the ending of the second phase of the chunin exam. Where, indeed I'm helping out with Inu-taicho's team. So I want to cheer for them…" I kicked myself of the trunk and looked over my shoulder. "Break's over, let's hurry back now."

* * *

I arrived at my apartment and ripped off my mask, taking a deep breath. "Naruko." A deep but cute voice said firmly, and I looked over to my two couches and saw a little sad-looking dog I knew too well. "Oh Pakkun! Why are you here?" I ran over to him and sat down on my knees right in front of where he lay so peacefully. "I'm here to tell you about an extra exam the Hokage decided on due to too many genins. It's called the preliminary matches and all three managed to qualify for it." I smiled and squealed and wrapped my arms around Pakkun and gave him a real bear hug. "N-Naruko…" Releasing him, I grinned and itched the back of his ear. "Oh sorry Pakkun, I'm just so relived and happy for them. By the way, when are the matches starting?" He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. "They start about now." I smiled and nodded. "About now is it? So they might have started already?" My eyes got big and I grabbed a hold of Pakkun and shunshined away.

* * *

I appeared in the back of a gathering. But I soon noticed that I were in a group of genins and slowly and silently walked to the wall closest, next to a staircase. I saw Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki and Jiji, with other jonins too, in a semi-circle. Suddenly, a board appeared, and it streamed through names. It stopped on Sasuke and one 'Akado Yoroi'. "The two who's name's is on the board, please come up here." Sasuke and another, older boy from Konoha walked up to the proctor I recognized as Hayate. "The two participants of the first match are Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Are you ready?" "Yeah." They said in sync and stared at each other. But suddenly, I noticed a slight flinch from Sasuke, and how his entire body tensed somewhat. "Now… we'll start the first match. Will everyone except the two precipitants please move to the upper level?" Hayate pointed towards terraces located on high up on the walls. Genins and their senseis started to make their way up, and I felt some eyes on me as they passed.

"So, your still in anbu Naruko?" I turned, and saw Asuma**(4)**. I smiled and nodded, but looked down and noticed that I –of course- had forgotten to change to my shinobi outfit and still wore my anbu attire with the mask on my hip. "Mhm, yes… and you're a jonin sensei? Congrats, which three?" "Asuma-sensei! Who is this?" A blonde girl said as she came with two boys after her. The girl stopped next to him, and soon the two boys stopped next to her. "Hello you three, I take it that your Asuma's genin team, ne?" The girl nodded and smiled. "Sooo, what's your name?" I chuckled and put my hand behind my neck. "I'm N-" "Naruko-sensei! Ino!" I chuckled and looked over at Sakura and Naruto. What hit me first, was how beat up their clothes looked, then how short Sakura's hair looked. "What happened with your hair Sakura-chan?" She instantly touched her now shoulder length hair and smiled softly. "Someone held me by it, and I had to cut it." I reached out a hand and looked at it, it was pretty cut, not like if you cut it while someone held it.

Then I looked over at the blonde girl, Ino and smiled. "Did you help Sakura-chan with her hair, Ino-chan?" A soft pink blush appeared and she nodded. "That's really nice of you, thank you. By the way, what are your names boys?" The one with dark hair in a ponytail sighted and mumbled 'troublesome'. With just a short look, I instantly knew that they were from the Nara and Akimichi clans, so Ino probably were a Yamanaka. "I'm Shikamaru, and this is Choji." I smiled and nodded a greeting.

"They are really cute and nice Asuma, you should be proud." He lit a cigarette and was about to start smoking it, when I grabbed it with my hand and squeezed it**(5)**. "Hey-" "Why do you still even smoke? Poor kids having to survive with it. And you know, if you just qui-" "Naruko, Asuma; yo." I turned and smiled at Kakashi as he walked over. "Hello Kakashi." He smiled under his mask and I imagined that wonderful laugh of his. "You didn't even have time to change I see?" I sighted and looked down at the black and silver outfit. Noticing my mask, I smiled nostalgically. "No, Pakkun just lay on my couch and said the matched were starting, of course I hurried over here." He chuckled and I smiled. "But you look good in it. Let's get to the upper level shall we?" I blushed and nodded deeply trying to hide it. "Ohhh Naruko-sensei!" I shuddered and turned and glared at Sakura who giggled with Ino. "Don't infect her mind with your crazy ideas Sakura-chan." She giggled and whispered something into Ino's ear, causing both to blush and giggle. "Please!"

* * *

"That boy has a special ability indeed." I nodded my agreement, my brows furrowing. "But it's not a pretty one." That boy held Sasuke down, drinking up his chakra at a rapid speed. Sasuke let out strangled screams of agony, as he probably had noticed his chakra being sucked up. Suddenly, he kicked him away and gasped for air. There was a short silence until Naruto leaned over the reeling. "Sasuke! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke!? Is that the best you can do!?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto, then that boy Yoroi begun running towards Sasuke. He screamed something, and suddenly, flew up in the air. I saw Sasuke with his foot up, then he pushed himself up in the air.

It was Gai's pupil's attack, I knew it right away, but didn't find time to be shocked as my heart swelled up with pride**(6)**. While Yoroi flew in the air, Sasuke appeared behind him. But suddenly, I saw Sasuke's body tense and black spots appear on his skin. "Kakashi?" He 'hm'ed and leaned closer as I did the same thing. "Has he already…" Again, Kakashi nodded, and I felt my blood freeze to ice. "Kakashi, after the match, bring me Sasuke. I'll be waiting underground." He nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stroked the hand, then shunshined away.

* * *

I threw away my west, hunched down and placed all my pouches on the ground next to me. Then I got out a brush and ink. Standing up, I walked to the middle of the room, surrounded by pillars. It was the perfect spot really. Walking to the place just in the middle of the pillars, I drew a large '人'**(7)**, and then circled it with writing. Walking to one pillar, I swiftly wrote and drew several supporting seals, continuing the process until all pillars were covered all over in support seals. Going back to my pouches, I got out two scrolls from one of them and walked to the one pillar parallel to the pillar facing the door, and opened one of the scrolls. Putting the edge of the page right where the pillar met the floor, I painted another 人 and scrolled out the scroll 'til it met the other pillar. I repeated the process with the two pillars 90 degrees from the scroll and where the scrolls met, the circled 人 appeared through the paper. I sighted and popped some of my joints properly back together.

I sent chakra through the pencil and drew small seals in the gaps between the scrolls on the floor, in rows leading to the core. Just when I finished, I heard a poof of smoke, and felt Kakashi's chakra and sighted again. "Sasuke-kun can sit in the middle, where the two scrolls meet. Take of your shirt too Sasuke-kun." I heard him sit down, and walked over to him. "The ink might be cold, but you'll survive." I drew a circle around the seal, then a square around it again. From there, I drew several small seals from the floor onto his body and made all of them meet the circle and square.

"Kakashi, could you send chakra into all of the pillars while I preform the sealing? It'll need all the chakra it could get." Kakashi walked on the outside of the pillars and sent some chakra into each of them, making my job a little bit easier. "This will hurt Sasuke-kun." I did over a dozen hand signs, then pressed both my hands on his seal. "Aku no boei, Kyushu shiru!" Sasuke started screaming, and I bit my lip and pressed chakra onto the seals I had made. The supportive seals followed as the last of many as they vanished into the seal.

My chakra was sucked into the sealing, but when Sasuke fell unconscious on the floor when I finished, and I saw the circle and square surround the cursed seal, I sighted in relief. "I'm done…" I let my fingers move across the seal and smiled tiredly. "I see, you can this complex fuinjutsu now…" I felt my body freeze, and I looked over my shoulder at Kakashi. "You two have grown." There he stood. That evil snake with eyes shining gold in evil excitement. "You are…" "Long time no see… Kakashi-kun… and you too, Naruko-chan." He walked out of the darkness, and into the circle of pillars. "Orochimaru." A sly smirk crawled up his face and his eyes glinted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not here for either of you. I'm here for the boy behind you." I growled and slipped into a fight stance. "…Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, and I glared at the elderly man, thought he didn't look like it. "Heh, you're lucky, you've already got your hands on it." Kakashi's body tensed and he inched his body closer to cover me. "You didn't use to have it did you? That Sharingan in your left eye!" A madman expression appeared on his face, his tongue licking his lips. I felt a shiver run up and down my spine as I glared at that man.

"Why do you even bother to try? We won't let you touch another hair on Sasuke-kun's head!" A dry, evil chuckle like laughter echoed in the room, and the chills and Goosebumps returned. "You've grown interesting, Naruko-chan. Maybe I could find some use in you…" Kakashi moved in front of me, a chidori crackling loudly. "If you even come an inch closer… even though your one of the sannin… I will kill you." Once again, that man's laughter echoed in the room, and he turned around, his back facing us. "I do not know about that seal**(8)**, Naruko-chan, but to reach his goal… the heart will accept even the most evil power… that's the type he is… an avenger…" He started to slowly walk away, his figure fading away in darkness. "He will seek me out. For power."

Suddenly he stopped, just his feet and west visible before he turned his head to face us, to face Kakashi. "And you wanted to kill me if I got close… to whom?" A snake-like grin shined in the faint light. "Things have changed much more than I expected, but how fun it will turn out…" He vanished and I noticed how Kakashi fell into a tense standing stance. "Kakashi?" His head spun around and his eye was wide open before I found myself embraced in his arms. I laid my head on his chest and took a shaky breath. "Thank you… Kakashi…"

* * *

We appeared in a poof of smoke and I untied the ribbon that held my bun and ruffled my hair as I bit my lip harshly. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruko-sensei!" Naruto shouted, his head almost turned around 180 degrees. "Hey." Kakashi said lazily, but I knew his heart raced just like mine. "What do you mean 'hey'!? How is Sasuke!?" Sakura shrieked, and I took a breath to calm myself. "He's fine, and sleeping in a hospital bed as we speak." I smiled, but still felt a cold shiver run down my spine as I thought of all the anbus and seals that protected the boy. Sakura sighted in relief, and Naruto had already forgotten everything about Kakashi, me and Sasuke. The next match was between some Konoha genin and a Suna genin. Both me and Kakashi got surprised by the Konoha genin's ability, but even more when the Suna genin started using puppet arts to win the match.

But it was the match after that interested me. Sakura against Ino. When the two of them faced each other, Sakura untied her forehead protector. Her hair fell down and I swear I heard a dreaming sight from Naruto. "I have no intension of fighting over Sasuke with you." "What was that!" Ino shouted, glaring at Sakura as if she would burn down right before her eyes if she tried just a bit harder, but I instantly knew they had once been best friends. Just the way they talked and looked at each other, said it clearly. "Sasuke and you don't go together, besides… I'm stronger than you, so I don't even need to be concerned about with you." Sakura ran a hand through her left-side bangs and grinned slightly**(9)**. "Sakura! Who do you think you're talking to! Don't get ahead of yourself, cry-baby Sakura!" I leaned against the wall, and felt my focus wrap around the conversation.

"Um, Sakura-chan is taking this too far… Ino really has scary eyes…" "Sakura isn't the person to brag about her abilities or hurt others, she just wants Ino to take her seriously and don't show her mercy." I nodded in agreement, but stopped when I saw the two of them tie their protectors around their foreheads. Sakura ran towards Ino and created two bunshins. They almost looked like kage bunshins, that perfect were they.

Then she hit Ino in the jaw with a powerful hit, and I smiled when I noticed a slight blue blur surrounding her fist. "Naruko?" I turned around, facing Kakashi's masked face inches away from me. "How on earth does Sakura know how to enchant her strength?" I giggled and blushed, and tried to turn away, but a hand on my chin held me firmly. "Do you have any idea?" I growled and glared at him. "She asked me to help her with extra training a few weeks ago… so… I kinda taught her a bit of everything… kinda…"

My gaze moved down to the floor, but then Kakashi pulled my head up high enough for our eyes to meet again. "How much of everything?" I bit my lip and managed to turn my head away from him, his hand remained on my chin however. "Not too much, just enough for her to use her brains to learn it herself… except…" I suddenly felt a hand slip under my west, moving down 'south'. "K-Kakashi…!" He pulled me closer, and I shivered as his breath hit my neck. "Except what?" The sounds of two bodies hitting the ground made me hold my breath. Kakashi retreated his hand and the hand on my chin fell to my shoulder. "You got to be kidding me…"

**Flashback!**

"Kakashi!" A little blonde kid yelled as the child ran towards a chunin Kakashi. "What, Naruko?" The child, who showed to be a girl, grinned widely and nodded. "Kakashi! Oka-sama toughed me the coolest jutsu ever!" Kakashi nodded off-handedly, being far too used to this for his own liking. "This one's so awesome, I bet I'll be able to become a genin right away!" She smacked her hands together, squeezed her eyes shut, and soon chakra leaked out of her skin. Kakashi's eyes widened and he pulled her hands apart.

The soon-to-be six-year-old Naruko opened her eyes and glared at the boy, her neck-length hair still moving from the power of chakra she had released. "Hey! Why did you stop me baka Kashi**(10)**!" Kakashi closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying not to scream at his sensei's daughter. Again. "Don't mind, just shunshin us to Otou-sama's training ground." He felt a tug in his shirt, and looked down on the little boyish girl.

A long black and red scarf was wrapped around her neck, falling down to the ground. A too big orange shirt with a black spiral on the front hung from her shoulders, and almost covered a pair of navy blue shorts. Needless to say, that Naruko didn't look the least like a girl, but like a young Minato. The only thing giving away her true gender being her eyes and the look on her face when she was overly emotional. Right there and then, she looked like a girl. Kakashi sighted and pulled her close before he made the hand signs and shunshined away.

Naruko grinned and once again smacked her hands together and closed her eyes. Chakra started to leak from her, forming a dome around her. One eye opened and she looked at Kakashi with a cute little smile on her face. "Try to attack me." Her voice sounded surprisingly like a girls, and Kakashi sighted as he pulled out a kunai and charged at her. She closed her eyes, and just when Kakashi was about to jump into the dome, a blue chain shot out and knocked him out of breath. Naruko opened her eyes and giggled, pulling her hands apart. She jumped towards him with a cute smile. Kakashi gasped and coughed, and glared at the six-year-old girl as she hunched down next to him.

"Awesome jutsu right!? Oka-sama said it was one of her own! How awesome isn't that!?" She turned Kakashi over and sat down, pulling his head into her lap. "H-Hey!" She giggled, and held him down as she played with his hair. "It was a cool jutsu right? To think I'm so lucky to have such great people as my parents… I'm honored, you know?" Kakashi eventually gave up, and just concentrated on catching his breath. "You should be." He said flatly, and actually got a small shock when she didn't hit him or anything. "I am, and I thank Kami-sama for having Oka-sama and Otou-sama **(11)**as my parents every day." He looked up at her, and his heart almost skipped a beat. Her eyes looked down on him as a little smile graced her lips, her cheeks coloured pink from a blush and the sun shining through her golden hair. Kakashi gulped and looked away quickly. "I think you should let your hair grow out." He mumbled as he got up and walked away.

**Flashback; End**

Sakura gasped for air, but stood up from the ground, looking at Ino who looked done for it. Thin chains shining in a blue shade ran from Sakura's body to Ino, where it was wrapped around her. I held my breath and took a step to my right, following by a short turn and another step back. Kakashi's single eye looked down at the chains, then he turned his head to me and the look almost turned into a full-fledged glare. "You thought her _that_ jutsu?" I lowered my head but nodded, keeping eye contact. "Nobody except you, me, father, Jiji, Ero-Chichi and Oba-chan knows that mother ever created that jutsu… and, I had to pass it down to someone sometime too… and Sakura needed something different, thought I can see her as a medic, she… I thought she'd make good use of it 'kay?" Kakashi sighted, and as I heard Hayate pronounce Sakura as the winner, I peeked down at her. She smiled such a cheerful smile, and looked up at me. I nodded and felt my heart swell again, this time too with pride.

Sakura walked up the stairs, helping Shikamaru and Choji with carrying Ino, though I doubt it was needed seeing how little flesh the blonde had on her bones. "Naruko-sensei!" A soft blush shined on her cheeks as she looked up at me. "Thank you for teaching me 'Chakra no kusari no jutsu'." She gave me a low bow and I raised a brow and giggled. "No need to be so humble Sakura-cha-" "But for you to teach me your Oka-san's jutsu, I'm honored!"

I bit my lip as she smiled and ruffled the bangs on the left side of her face. I did the same -without noticing- and heard Kakashi chuckle. "What now?" He chuckled again, but this time I saw a smile under his mask and tried my hardest not to blush. But as Sakura giggled, I knew I had failed and without thinking ruffled my bangs with both hands. "Naruko, what happened to your eye?" I froze up, then pulled my bangs to cover my eye. I looked up at Asuma and the boys on his team, smiling. "Oh, my eye… you know being an anbu isn't without risks right?" He nodded, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. I grabbed it, let it fall to the ground and squeezed it with my foot, glaring at Asuma the whole time.

"What, I can't smoke but Kakashi can read that book of his?" I looked at him with a raised brow, but then a sly smirk grew on his lips. "Is it because the two of you are an item now or what?" I felt my face heat up and I turned away. Only to be met by Sakura's hopeful face and Naruto's almost tomato red one. "Oh the next match is starting. The girl from Suna and the girl from Gai's team." I mentally thanked Kakashi as the little group's attention moved over to the match. I leaned against the wall and he followed. My hand tugged on his shirt, making him look at me. "I've missed you Kakashi." He smiled under his mask, and placed his own hand discreetly over mine, stroking it gently. I smiled and blushed slightly, moving my eyes to the match.

**...so? What'cha think about it? It was about six pages long on Word, so it's a bit long right? Anuway, since there's so much explaining to do, I'll get on that right away:**

**(1)- I just imagine Jiraya-sama being like a second father when it comes to... (ok, let's be grown-ups here) sex with Naruko. I know he was the biggest pervert, but not when it comes to the little girl he watched grow up. ...well that's what I think anyways.**

**(2)- 'Nomu' means gnome, which refers to Naruko's hight, or missing hight.**

**(3)- 'Chita' means cheetah, 'Hyo' means leopard and 'Buta' means hog/pig, but here it's hog.**

**(4)- I go with the well used 'Jonin bar' idea in my story. 'Sides, it would be hard for jonins not to know each other from missions, right?**

**(5)- Ok, my parents smoke, and I have a history of... disposing of their cigarettes in so many different ways, so Naruko once again learns from me x3 But really... I hate cigaretts.**

**(6)- Naruko's really bonding with the children of team 7, and the heart swelling with pride all the times during the capter is also based on one of my experiances. I was a 'teacher' in fifth grade and it was for just a week, but when I thought them something, and they learned it and showed it to me, my heart really swelled with pride. Gosh they were so cute! ...sorry, ranting again... **

**(7)- "****人****" 'hito' means person, so I just felt like I had to have it in the ritual.**

**(8)- The seal is one of Naruko's own, and like I've said so many times, being an Uzumaki, the daughter of Minato and the goddaughter of Jiraya, she's been learning fuinjutsu since she was itty bitty tiny... so yeah you get the picture by now, rigth?**

**(9)- Just try guessing who's Sakura's new idol? Ain't hard rigth? ^^**

**(10)- 'Baka', idiot and 'kashi' or '**瑕疵**' means defect, flaw or shortcoming. So Naruko's actually calling Kakashi a 'stupid defect', referring to Kakashi's unability to show much emotions at that time. Naruko was five, soon six, which makes Kakashi eight. **

**(11)- 'Otou-sama' and 'Oka-sama' are two titles, just like mother and father, but Naruko said 'sama' instead of 'san' which is normal. So she showed her great respect for her prent by calling them Otou-sama and Oka-sama, while she never called anyone anything respectful, and only came up with rather rude nicknames. **

**Jutsus used this chapter:**

**1**_**. 'Aku no boei, Kyushu shiru' or 'Evil block, absorption seal'. The user must have created a 'cleansed board' or in other words, have drawn seals in rows to the center where the object or person that will be exposed to the seal. The object/person, shall have a circle surrounded by a squeare where the user will supress or create the seal. The user does the necessery hand signs, then press his/hers chakra into the object/person. Uses a lot of chakra and is ranked as an A-rank jutsu, and could easily kill if the user don't have enough chakra. The jutsu is only know by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. (Made by writer)**_

_****_**2. ****_'Chakra no kusari' or 'Chakra chains'. Chains of chakra will be shot out of the users body, and controlled by the user's mind, should either trapp the opponent or attack. The jutsu uses different amount of chakra, depending on how long its used or how strong it is, but its labeled a B-rank jutsu, and can only be used by Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko and Haruno Sakura. (Made by writer)_**

**_Btw: these two jutsus is inspired by real jutsus, the first is Pain's Preta Path's 'Blocking Technique Absorption Seal' and the second of Uzumaki Kushina's 'Chakra Chains'. Not much is changed with the 'Chakra Chains, just that I've made them a bit more varying in thier use._**

**So, don't be shy to tell me what you think, what should happen next or any ideas, 'cuz I only have a very rough sketch of what will happen. **

**Ja ne**

**LittleMyOwO**


	10. The most akward reunion and Battles!

**Sorry for the week long delay, the chapter just wouldn't 'grow' or become what I wanted of it... though this one works out pretty good... So yeah, no ranting and just let's go on, shall we?**

**Warning: Much is Manga based, randomness and not so important stuff, so now I present; T7HH chapter 10!**

It was not too different from my own chunin battle. Hell, I even met an Inuzuka back then too. Those jutsus of theirs had taken me by surprise, big time, and by the looks of it, also Naruto was surprised. But as smoke appeared before the Inuzuka and his dog disappeared into it, I felt my heart jump in my chest. "Naruko, don't get a heart attack would you?" I glared at Kakashi and snorted as I begrudgingly leaned against the wall and crossed my arms. "The old man is more in the danger zone than me at the moment, isn't he?" Sakura giggled silently next to us, and I unknowingly tensed up.

Suddenly I felt Kakashi move closer, and his breath hit my exposed neck. "But you didn't think I was so old just some days ago-" I squirmed away from him, looking down at my feet to hide my blood red blush. "How's the match going?" I looked up and covered my face with my hands. Just then, the dog was given a pill, and it instantly grew larger, and got red fur. Naruto's clone poofed out of existence and the real Naruto stared confused at the dog.

I instantly leached onto Kakashi's arm and buried my face into his shirt. "I don't want to watch…" It didn't take long before I heard Naruto's shout of agony and clutched onto Kakashi tightly. "GET UP NARUTO!" I turned my head and looked at Sakura, seeing how she leaned over the reeling. Then I looked down, and just caught Naruto and the Inuzuka pair disappear in smoke once again.

The smoke cleared to show three of the boy, not just the original two. I felt a smile grow on my lips, and I managed to keep myself from jumping up and down in joy. "So now you want to watch it?" I froze up, and shot Kakashi a glare. My hands almost let his shirt go, only to stop when he placed a large hand over both of them. He suddenly leaned closer, and his forehead rested against the side of my head. "Close your ears." Obediently, I covered my ears, and just managed to catch a glimt of one of the three clones flying through the air, before hitting the ground, and fading away in smoke.

When the smoke dissolved however, the little dog lay there, not moving, while whining. The Inuzuka boy froze for one split second, then spun around and hit his other clone. This one too turned into the dog. Then, Naruto suddenly dispelled his henge and got a good axe kick on the other boy, making him fall to the ground**(1)**.

Kakashi stroked my hands, then suddenly let it drop. Only a second later, my gaze moved to next to us, where Koneko appeared in a deep bow. "O. Neko-senpai, Kakashi-senpai. Hokage-sama wants to see you." I frowned, and cast a glance over at Naruto's match. Do you know why, Koneko?" A quiet muffled chuckle left Kakashi's mask, and I did my best to stop a giggle, but I guess I failed as Koneko bowed even deeper. "I was told that it's about the two of you, but I don't know any more than that." I growled, then waved my hand as I nodded. "Hai, we'll meet up with Hokage-sama shortly." With that, she left, just after presenting us with another humble bow.

"Sakura-chan?" She turned towards me, and I smiled as I patted her shoulder. "Me and Kakashi-sensei have been called by Hokage-sama, so could you please cheer for Naruto-kun for us?" She nodded, and I straightened up and nodded to Kakashi. He discreetly grabbed my hand, and we shunshined away.

* * *

"Have you heard about Neko-senpai?" Hyo whispered as she removed her mask, and revealed a beautiful, but somewhat animalistic face. Her brown hair brushed against the mask as she held it against her shoulder. Another woman, just with black hair, shook her head as she leaned against the wall with a cup of tea in her hand. "She and… hold your breath Bea**(2)**… Inu-taicho is supposedly an item now." Bea's eyes widened and she clapped one hand over her mouth. "You're joking! Neko-senpai and Inu-senpai? That can't be!?" Hyo giggled and nodded, rubbing her hands together. "I smelled him on her or more like his scent leaked out from her… It can't be that they aren't close."

A poof of smoke made the duo shut up, but they smiled when the purple haired M. Neko appeared, or as everyone called her; Koneko. "What did Hokage-sama want you to do?" The purple-haired woman removed her mask, attached it to her hip, then winked at the duo. "He wanted me to get both Neko-senpai and… Inu-senpai, to him for a meeting…" She trailed of, a smirk growing on her face. "And?" Both Bea and Hyo said in sync, as Bea put down her cup. "To talk about the two of them… or rather, their relationship." The trio giggled and smiled big, all of them which were happy for their senpais, both of them being former taichos.

**Flash Back!**

"Halt!" A young Neko ordered as she looked at dark smoke that enveloped the sky over Konoha. "The smoke's coming from Konoha! Taicho, what should we do?" A sixteen year old Hyo asked as she sniffed in the direction of the village. "We'll…" Neko trailed of as she suddenly fell to the ground, clutching her chest. Her subordinates immediately ran to her side. If they could read her mind, they would know what she knew. Neko, looked up, tears flowing down from her mask. She recognized the slight pressure of chakra, the evil intent of it. "Run to the village! Help with anything you can do! NOW!" Hyo and the rest looked at each other, then nodded and started running towards their village. Neko ripped off her mask, threw it harshly on the ground, and curled together into a ball. Something had had to happened to her Mother while giving birth to her younger brother, and it had to be something terrible to let the Kyuubi out.

After a while, she picked up her mask, and numbly walked to the destroyed gates of Konoha. Screams and cries of children and adults alike were everything except a suffocating silence. As she started to look around, she put on her mask, and started to claw away skin on her arm, in faint attempts to calm herself down.

As she was about to pass the training grounds, she heard sharp cries from children, men and women. She walked towards it, where she suddenly saw hundreds of white sheets placed over bodies. Her arm started to bleed as she clawed away skin in each movement. "Neko-chan**(3)**." She spun around, and met a young, crying Koneko**(4)**. Neko hunched down, and wrapped her arms gently around the ten-year-old and picked her up. She continued to walk around aimlessly, her gaze scanning over each of the many rows of bloodstained white sheets.

"Neko-chan… what are you looking for?" The young girl asked as she bit her thumb. Neko shook her head numbly, her eyes still scanning the many sheets. "What does a little girl like you do here alone?" The young Koneko bit her lip and nuzzled her face into Neko's shoulder. "I can't find Oka-san or Oni-san anywhere…" Neko gently rubbed the girls back, when she suddenly spotted a large crowd and all of them were crying loudly. She stopped dead in her tracks, but fell to her knees when she noticed long red hair from under a cloth soaked in blood.

"Neko-chan… you ok?" Koneko asked as her soaked eyes looked up at the girl with the cat mask. Neko shook, even her fingers shook so much that her grip on Koneko slipped. "We need help here! You, anbu! Help us!" As if planned, Neko put the girl on the ground, her whole body tense, and walked over to the jonin who'd called her.

"Ah… Neko-san…" She nodded numbly, holding her head high. "Hai, what can I do?" The jonin, who was about thirty years old, nodded sadly and pointed at the crowd. "We need to carry Yondaime Hokage-sama's body away from here, to prepare a burial." Neko felt her body grow cold and heavy by each second, but nodded and walked together with the jonin to the crowd.

They pushed themselves towards the middle of the gathering, only to be met by the Sandaime and a few other anbu and jonins. Hiruzen turned towards the duo, and his eyes widened as he noticed Neko. "N-Neko-sa-" Neko walked up to the old man, looking down at the baby in his arms. Nobody noticed, but she bit down tears and her breath got caught in her throat. "Should I take the child to the Hokage tower?" The Sandaime didn't have the time to answer though, as she simply picked up the child and held him close to her chest. "I'll take care of him while you care for Yondaime Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama." She did a quick but humble bow and shunshined away.

Neko collapsed on the floor once she appeared in the office of her late father. She tore off her mask and nuzzled the baby in her arms as tears ran down her face. The baby boy opened his eyes, and soft giggles left his little form. The blonde chuckled as tears ran down her face, barely not being chocked. "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…" Her voice chanted softly and non-stop, until her grandfather-figure walked into the office. He wore a sad but frozen expression as he silently hunched down next to her. "Naruko-chan…" Her chants faded away, and she turned her head enough for her swollen eyes to look through her bangs.

"H-how?" The former Hokage sighted tiredly, but nodded. "We don't know, but Kushina's seal must have failed, because the Kyuubi suddenly appeared and rampaged in the outskirts of the village. We tried to stop it, but it got closer to the village seemingly by the second. Minato appeared later and led it away. The next thing I know, is that we found Minato and Kushina too late, but Naruto-kun lay on an alter…" She instantly looked down on her little brother again, her fingers carefully moving the cloth around the baby away. A strangled cry left her lips as she saw a pitch black seal on his stomach. She wrapped the cloth around baby Naruto, kissed his forehead rather harshly and lay him on the floor before she disappeared in a swirl of leafs and wind.

* * *

She appeared again just outside of the mansion and started running blindly through the streets. Tears streamed down her face as she silently mourned her parents and the burden of her little brother. She soon found herself in front of another anbu taicho's apartment. In her state, she simply kicked in the door before she ran towards his bedroom. "Naruko!" Even though he shouted at her loudly, she didn't focus on the world around her until she crashed into Kakashi's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "Ka-Kaka…shi." Her voice cracked into mere air as she started to cry heavily and loudly into his chest. Kakashi hesitantly embraced her, but then held her close and rested his head on hers. Naruko eventually fell to the floor and curled into a ball.

* * *

That night, she cried loudly non-stop, until she fell asleep in his embrace. Also, her cries were heard by the entire village, and even echoed in everyone's ears after she fell asleep. That's why her comrades from anbu started to feel even more respect towards her when she appeared like normal the next day**(5)**.

**Flash Back: Kai!**

We appeared just outside of the Hokage's office. I smiled, and swung both of our hands a little, before Kakashi squished my hand and let it go before he knocked on the door and opened it at the 'come in'. "What do you need us for, Hokage-jiji?" The bearded man chuckled dryly as he blew out a cloud of smoke out in the room. "Naruko, as direct as always." I nodded, a fake smile plastered on my face. "Especially when Kakashi's and my team are fighting, yes of course I'll be direct." The elderly Hokage chuckled again and made sign for us to sit down on one of the two chairs that had been placed in front of his desk. We did as ordered, and sat down, our eyes glued on the man. "I've been hearing some rumors in the anbu force, starring the two of you." He began slowly. My head tilted to the side, and Kakashi folded his hands loosely. "…What do they say?" Kakashi finally asked.

Hiruzen nodded and emptied out his pipe in an ashtray in one of the drawers. "They tell about how the two former anbu taichos finally joined together. Though by now, there's several versions of how the two of you became involved-" I felt my face heat up, and abruptly stood up, glaring at jiji. "I won't sit idly and wait for you to tell us how we got tog- _supposedly_ got together and all different versions and such!" He chuckled, making me angry beyond words.

"But I didn't summon you here to tell you about all these rumors. I called you here so we could talk about your future." I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, then I was pulled down in my chair again, courtesy of Kakashi. "…'your future'… as in-" I pointed between me and Kakashi. Jiji nodded before I even got to ask the rest. "-our future?" Again, he nodded and smiled grandfatherly. "I already know for a fact that you two really have joined ends, and because of that, I'd like to have a talk with the two of you…"

I felt my face burn up, and I hid my face behind my hand as Hokage-jiji continued. "-so, I wondered what the two of you say about it? It's not like I'm trying to wed an Uchiha and a Hyuga, right?" During the long talk, my and Kakashi's chairs had moved closer and closer to each other, to the point where I could lean on his shoulder. Another thing that had happened during the 'little' and 'idle' chat, was that Kakashi once again held my hand as I had gotten what seemed like a permanent blush stuck on my face. "So, basically… you, us, to not only get official, but also… exchange vows before the time Naruto turn 18… can I ask why, again?" Kakashi asked slowly and carefully, as if he was scared of saying something wrong.

Hiruzen chuckled and nodded, his aura shining with pure glee. "Yes, I plan to make it official; both Naruko and Naruto's heritage and thus, for Naruko's best -in several ways-, want her to actually start a family with someone she knows and above all, loves." I turned my face away from the two men and covered my mouth. It felt like my face literally was on fire as I waited for what Kakashi would answer. Because, hell, every girl/woman have this fantasy/dream about getting married and starting a family with the one you love, right? So yes, even I have a dream like that, somewhere deep inside. I heard Kakashi inhale deeply, then his thumb stroking my hand gently. "There's nothing I want more than marring Naruko, but-" My face probably looked tomato red, as I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. "- only if she wants to be bound with me the rest of her life."

Kakashi's hand squished mine gently and I felt my entire being shake. "So, Naruko, what do you say about this? As I've told you, I do this because I think it'd be better for you, but your not forced, just so you know that." I silently turned to face Kakashi. I removed my hand from my mouth, letting it fall to above my heart as my eye met Kakashi's. "I'm... so happy… Kakashi…" My hand soon covered my mouth again, as I felt tears of absolute joy threatened to spill**(6)**.

Suddenly, a chuckle came from the window. I instantly covered my face and looked away. "Aren't you happy to see me, Nomu?" I turned towards the voice, where I saw the person whose heart swelled every time he was called 'super pervert'. "E-Ero-Chichi…" The next to chuckle was the trio of men, whom I can say were three of the men I loved the most. I jumped at him, my arms wrapped around his neck and my legs dangling as the rest of my body. The white haired sannin chuckled again before he gave me a real bear hug, which didn't do anything for my joyful sobbing. "I've missed you… so much..." I bit my lip and let him put me down again. "And I've missed you too brat." I laughed silently and turned back to Jiji and Kakashi**(7)**.

That's when I felt Ero-Chichi's big hand on my shoulder, as well as his face which appeared in the crook of my eye. "So… what were the three of you talking about that made Naruko cry while saying 'I'm so happy, Kakashi'?" I shuddered and felt my face heat up again. "Um… you see…" "We were talking about a marriage between these two before Naruto turns 18." Jiji answered, and I bit my lip as I felt my face heat up, even more. Chichi's hand squished my shoulder gently, before it suddenly patted my head. "Oh, I see.. so you've really grown up, haven't you?" I nodded silently, looking at Kakashi with pleading eyes. 'Take me away from here, please!' "So, when's the wedding?" My whole body suddenly felt like air, and I swayed slightly where I stood. "That haven't been planned yet, but I should maybe purpose to Naruko before the wedding plans?" It felt like my face was about to burst into flames. "Yeah, and you should get permission to do so by the men who love her too."

* * *

I looked down on my hands as I folded them quietly. That talk had dragged on, until now. We just appeared the same spot we had shunshined away, and was met by a crowd around a Hyuga Hinata. Naruto ran towards her as she coughed up blood, and the medical team hurried away with her. Suddenly Naruto walked to a little pool of the girl's blood, and dipped his hand onto it. He clenched his fist as he glared at Hinata's cousin, Neji. "You… are going down!" Soon, everyone got onto the terraces again, and I noticed Kankuro -the Kazekage's second child- walking up to Naruto after he climbed the stairs. I silently walked towards the duo, not really trusting that Suna genin with my beloved Ni-chan.

"N-nobody's asking that…" The teen muttered, as Hayate coughed out who would be fighting in the next match. Gaara appeared in the middle of the stage, his sand whirling around him. And after a while of shouting, Gai's pupil –who actually was called Lee-, jumped down to meet with Gaara. "I don't know what kind of attacks that bowl head uses but, there's no way he can beat Gaara." Kankuro said, a smirk evident on his face. "No, he's strong…" Naruto mumbled, looking really interested in the match. I reached the duo, and leaned quietly against the wall as Gaara's sand blocked Lee's kick. "The attacks aren't working at all.." I smiled silently as I looked at Naruto's back head. "All physical attacks are useless against him. Because, regardless of Gaara's will… the sand becomes a shield and protects him…That's why, up until now, there hasn't been a person who's even put a scratch on Gaara." I nodded to myself, my eyes resting on the red haired genin.

I felt my thoughts drifting away, that was until the sound of something smashing into the ground. I sweat dropped as I saw it was weights that Gai had made Lee use, and sighted as I shook my head. But that showed to be a bit of a turning point for the fight. And I was shown right, when Lee managed to get a really good hammer kick on Gaara. The gasps just underlined it and I felt a smirk growing onto my face. "This is bad…" Naruto chuckled and nodded his agreement, though he probably got it wrong. "It sure is! That guy took a real bad one!" Kankuro sighted, his eyes still glued onto his younger brother. "That's not the bad that I mean…"

Suddenly, sand cracked off Gaara's face, like it was dried clay. "Huh? What's this? His face's falling apart." "If he gets caught by this Gaara…" Kankuro trailed off, and I bit my lip. "…He'll be killed by the fun of it.." I loudly cracked my joints and yawned slightly. The duo in front of me jumped slightly, and turned to face me. Naruto smiled big, while Kankuro looked at me wide-eyed. "Kankuro-kun, is that Gaara-kun's armor of sand? Combined with the shield of sand, I guess it could be called an ultimate defense, am I right?" I noticed sweat on his forehead, and giggled as I got out a tissue and dried it off gently. "We won't turn a blind eye to your brother if he threatens the life of any of our shinobi or citizens, remember, you're in another village, Kankuro-kun." I winked and smiled as I put the tissue away. Kankuro however just stood like frozen on the spot, still looking at me with wide eyes. I giggled again, and touched his shoulder, and even though he flinched away, I held him there. "Look, the real fight's beginning."

They turned, just in time to see Lee wrap bandage around Gaara, and the two crash into the floor. "I-is he dead?" "N-no way.." I bit my lip as Lee appeared meters away from the crater, and an empty shell of sand appeared, just like the real Gaara appeared from sand just behind Lee. The attack was fast and brutal, but Lee still looked somewhat well and still fit for fight. But that soon changed when Gaara again sent his sand for a second vicious attack.

But then, Lee was suddenly surrounded in chakra, and I felt my body grow cold. I looked over at Gai who looked rather serious. I felt anger growing and erupting from the inside, and I couldn't help but quickly stalking towards the man. He turned just in time, to get a well-placed right hook on the side of his cheek. The man dressed in green almost fell over the reeling, but I grabbed his west and glared into his eyes. "Tonchiki**(8)**! How can you teach your student something as dangerous as that!? He could fuc-" A hand was clapped over my mouth, and only by turning my head completely, did I see that it was Kakashi. His free hand grabbed my wrists, forcing me to let Gai go. I glared at Gai until I was turned completely around and I only saw Kakashi's face. "Naruko… calm down won't you?"

I bit my lip, my gaze falling to the floor. I felt like a little child, getting scolded, but I knew I had acted as a brat too though. I mouthed 'gomen' against his gloved hand, and wrinkles in his mask told about a wonderful smile. "But I do agree, it's not something you teach thirteen year olds." Kakashi let his hand fall to my chin, and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I bit my lip and looked down at the hand that still held my wrists firmly. He leaned closer, and I chuckled quietly, turning my head away slightly. "Kakashi… not here… not now…" His hand stoked my cheek, then he spun me around so I leaned against the wall, and he stood next to me, facing the match which had really gotten out of hand by now.

I leached onto Kakashi's arm and hid my face as Lee screamed in agony of his arm and leg getting crushed by sand. As Gaara sent another wave of sand to finish Lee off, Gai appeared in front of him and saved him. Gaara won the match, but also the hate of more than half of the watchers. I closed my eyes and looked away as I bit my lip.

* * *

The genins who had won their matched stood on a line, all except Sasuke that is. Hayate straightened up, coughed twice and then looked at the children. "To all of you who won the rights to fight in the 'third round test' in the chunin exam-" A deep and sickening chough interrupted him, but after another cough he continued. "One is missing but… Congratulations to you all!"

**Oh well, that's the chapter... got some lenght doesn't it? And just as a little side-note, the A/N and such might be a bit off, seeing that it's 12 o'clock here at night and I just watched a super sad movie (I get tired of crying) and finished the chapter... so my brain might not work proparly...**

**But anyway, what's your thoughts on the chapter? And do you wish/want/****_demand_**** something to happen, please leave the idea as a review or a pm for me... ****But**** while being stuck with the prelimanary matches, I got these crazy ideas for when Sasuke might leave (Not decided that yet...) or/and before or a bit after Naruto leaves for training! So what do you guys want? A less dramatic and less complicated story, or a longer (It would be with all these stuff I might plan), more dramatic-complicated and maybe even sad story? **

**If you got an oppinion or pointers or anything, please review or pm me, kay? =3**

**(1)- It's called axe kick right? When you.. like jump up and shipe your foot/leg down to kick a person?**

**(2)- 'Bea'- Bear and 'Koneko'- kitten. And the reason for Koneko being called Koneko (when her anbu name's actually M. Neko... the 'M' stands for **'紫'** or 'Murasaki' which means purple. And if you haven't noticed, I use colours as 'surnames' to tell the difference between two anbus with the same mask. Like Koneko ( ) and Naruko (O. Neko)**

**(3)- Naruko's being called 'Neko-chan' because of her mask, being a cat, she's then called Cat-chan or Miss Cat or whatever by Koneko**

**(4)- Of course, when Koneko was ten, she wasn't an anbu, but the internet was down as I wrote that part so... yeah anyway, Koneko is the purple haired anbu who was Hayate's lover... her name was Uzuki Yu-something...**

**(5)- So yeah, Naruko's criyes became like a legand... not planning to tell anything about it... but her screams became a part in a story which are told to the 'younger' generation, or the children who wasn't born yet during the Kyuubi attack.**

**(6)- A bit over the top? Well, anyway... I think I would have been the same if the one I love almost preposed to me while holding my hand, and actually in front of (Sandaime-sama for Naruko) my grandfather, I would cry for sure.**

**(7)- I know I know... that I wrote in the 'I'm dead and he's an orphan' chapter that only Sandaime-sama and Kakashi knew about Naruko being alive as a Namikaze and Uzumaki... but that's why I made Naruko have the reaction she had... because, If Jiraiya-sama didn't know who she was, he would sertenatly not call her 'Nomu' (gnome) or joke around with her like he did with Naruto in the pilot...**

**(8)- 'Tonchiki' means dunce, meathead, blockhead etc... Naruko's really old nickname for Gai... Might this be the beginning of the end for the 'dead' Naruko!?**

**Haha... not much to do you see... was alone all day and only had my computer and my two dogs for company... I crave human contact! *Howls at the moon* Um... sorry... random and senseless ranting again.. sorry...**

**BUTBUTBUT!**

******PLEASE DO TELL ME YOUR OPINION ABOUT HOW THE STORY SHOULD TURN OUT!**

**Because, I need answers fast as possible to actually let it all happen... because... the plan I have in my head... just might turn out to be pretty damn epic! xD No but seriasly... it's a suprisingly good and different one...**

**NB!**

**The next chapter might be an important filler, though it depends on your oppiniond peeps!**

**So... after all the extra notes and such...**

**JA NE!**

**LittleMyOwO**


	11. My secrete memories

**Ok...I'm really really reeeeaaaaalllllyyy sorry for the long wait and can only say that I struggled with this not-a-filler chapter and didn't like it until now... T.T So I'm really sorry! But here it finally is though. But as a 'warning' before the warning, it might not seem very important but I plan it to be important... think links and such :D**

**Warning: Contains old memories, angsty traits and a on-the-brink-of-crying Naruko, you're now warned!**

I sighted, and rubbed my right eye as I sat down on my bed. It was already three week into the month long preparation for the third and final part of the chunin exam. Naruto had gone off with Ero-Chichi, Kakashi had left to a mountain area outside the village with Sasuke, and I had taken on training Sakura. The purple-ish light shined into the windows of my little apartment, painting the pale walls pastel purple. I had gotten home from training Sakura just a few moments ago, and even though I didn't do anything, I was dead tired. I lay down, my upper back leaning against the wall. My eyes closed and I soon found my mind blank, only faded memories remained…

* * *

_"Ichi!__**(1)**__" A young Uchiha turned around, and glared at the brunette who twirled long bangs around her fingers. "What?" His voice sounded sour, and his coal black eyes sent her cold glares. She giggled as she walked onto the training ground. "How's your training going?" He sighted, and turned his head to look at the trees behind him. It wasn't a single one that hadn't a kunai in the trunk. "Better." The brunette chuckled and threw her shoulder-length bangs behind her shoulder as she walked up to him, and rested her chin on his shoulder. The Uchiha tried in vain to shrug her off, much to her amusement. _

_"That's good Ichi, how big is the percent?" The boy sighted and got out a single kunai and looked it over. Seconds later, it crashed onto one of the many bulls' eyes in the training ground. "96, but still too bad." She sighted and turned the boy harshly. "Ichi, that's not something to be displeased about. Yes, it can get better, but if you continue to learn too much, too fast… you'll end up getting arrogant and selfish. You might even end up as the next Uchiha Madara. 'Cus power, floats right up to your head. It clouds your mind and makes you think and do things you would never do. But, if you use power for the right reasons… it can be the difference between thousands of deaths and a peaceful Konoha." _

_The young boy looked up at the girl; she smiled sweetly, and ruffled his hair. "And I believe that you can become important to the village, to our home. But only if your reasons for fighting is the right ones." He looked at her, and a thin layer of confusion smeared on his face. She let her hand fall on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squish. "What is the right reasons? Sensei?" She smiled silently and gently picked up the six-year-old in her arms. She jumped up on the highest tree nearby, and looked out on the village. "Protecting those dear to you, protecting your village and believe… and growing stronger for your comrades. Even if all of the ninja and villagers hate you, as long as you have a single friend in Konoha… grow stronger to protect that friend. I believe that those reasons are the right ones." The young Uchiha looked out on the village, his facial expression softening into what could be mistaken as a smile. "Then, I will become a shinobi worthy of Konoha." The brunette smiled softly and held the boy close. _

_OwO_

_He fell on the ground, bullets of sweat rolling down his body. She smiled as she took a deep breath and popped joint back into place. "You're improving rapidly, Ichi." He let a little rare smile out and touched his shoulder. "Thanks to you, sensei." She laughed and walked up to him and hunched down. "But you're like a sponge. Besides, it's fun to make sure at least some of my knowledge as a shinobi is passed on." He nodded understandingly, and ran a hand through his long hair. It had become undone during the spar, and hanging around his shoulders. "But… you shouldn't feel the need to leave something behind in case something happens to you yet, sensei…" She laughed and sat down on the grass, crossing her legs childishly. "I'm a bit different from other ninja of this village, Ichi. My work could kill me today, leaving nothing but a codename if I don't make an impression." _

_The boy sighted, his brows furrowing slightly. "You're an anbu?" She laughed, and a large grin grew on her face. "Yup, and I've been one for quite some time." He looked at her strangely, disbelieve dominated his features. "How?" The grin became a smirk, and she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inches away from her face. "I still win our spars don't I? And then I'm not even half serious. Besides… I had excellent senseis." She winked at him, then planted a dry kiss on the younger boy's exposed forehead. A heavy blush spread across his face and the brunette smiled softly as she let his shirt go. "W-w-w-why did y-you do t-t-that!?" She continued to smile, before she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his. _

_"Ichi-" She chuckled, and patted his shoulder. "I love you." The young Uchiha swallowed and his brows furrowed harshly. She grinned and gave him a bear hug before she got up and yawned. "I have a one month long mission tomorrow, so it'll take a while before I'll help you with training. But I'll try to come back in one piece for 'ya!" He sighted, but nodded with a soft smile none the less. "So, sayonara 'til then, Ichi!" _

_OwO_

_"Itachi…" Naruko's voice echoed in the bloody streets. Her eyes shined in the moon light as her black attire became one with the darkness. Itachi turned to her, his eyes decorated by his new Sharingan and tears. "Yes, Naruko?" She smiled sadly, and fell to the ground in a humble bow. "I'm so sorry for not being of more help… I truly wish this could have been solved differently…" The younger teen walked up to his sensei/adoptive-sister and hesitantly put his hand on her chin. He moved her head up and hunched down so their foreheads touched. "It couldn't be helped… besides, I'm finally almost a ninja worthy of protecting Konoha. And, these people were not my family, we only shared blood bonds. You and Sasuke however… you are a part of my family." Naruko bit back tears and nodded silently. "So, please promise me, as a comrade, taicho, and sister and as you, that you will continue to protect our village.__**(2)**__" He stood up, then his head snapped to where a scream came from. He sat down on a knee, and kissed her forehead. "I'll keep in touch, Nee-san.__**(3)**__" Naruko nodded and quickly broke out in sobs as Itachi shunshined away. _

_Naruko ran into the compound, her black clothes changed in favor for the anbu outfit. Loud sobs led her directly to Sasuke; there he lay in the street. "Are you ok, Uchiha-kun?" The boy rolled his head, and his coal black eyes glued onto Naruko. She felt cold shivers run down her spine as she saw those black orbs. He nodded weakly in response and Naruko effortlessly pulled the young boy up in her arms. "Let's take you to the hospital, Uchiha-kun." _

* * *

I opened my eye and found my vision blurry with salty tears. Rubbing both of them roughly, I let out a shaky breath and rolled over in the bed. The blanket lay discarded on the floor, and sheets were as good as soaked in sweat. I pulled myself up from the pillows, and felt the shirt and pants were sticking like glue to my body. Rubbing my right eye gently, I sluggishly got up and walked over to my dresser. My fingers shook as I tried to get a firm grip on the handles on the drawers, only for my fingers to slip away from the cold metal. I sighted and slid down the wall until I sat on the floor. I could feel cold sweat run down my body, and closed my eye harshly.

The mere thought of Itachi made my heart cringe and ace. And adding that I hadn't seen him the last six years… kami, it killed me inside. But he had more or less kept in touch. But only via his summon. A hawk called Hikaze**(4)**. But still… it'd been a while, the last time he came, was just before Team 7's first C-rank mission, the one turned B/A-rank after meeting Momochi Zabuza.

I sighted and ran hand roughly through my hair, feeling how damp it was. Looking outside, I sighted again, seeing that sunrise hadn't even started yet. Using the wall as support, I got up and walked over to the mirror above the nightstand. I smiles softly at it and placed my hand against it. "I can't wait to meet you again Ichi."

**...so? Was it ok? Ehm, well I decided not to give to many pointers to what happened here but... it's not too har do figure out is it? Anuway, let's explain the little I have to**

**(1)- Yeah, 'Ichi' means one and if you take away 'ta' in 'Itachi' you get 'Ichi', so that's how I decidedwhat Naruko should call him..**

**(2)- As for the Taicho part of Itachi's little speach, yes, Naruko was his taicho before he became one himself :) **

**(3)- For those who don't know is, 'Nee-san' means sister, or older sister. So if you talk to you little sister you often call her 'Nee-chan'**

**(4)- Hikaze means (as litteral as possible) Fire wind. 'Hi' as in "**火**" which means fire and 'Kaze' as in "**風**" wich means fire... so yeah, though I haven't decided what animal the summon's gonna be just yet...**

**...so yeah, what do you guys want to happen next, it would be ****_extremely_**** helpful to get some pointers at this point for what's gonna happen during/after the invasion and what you guys think of what Sasuke will do about leaving or not, or the option of being stopped. And before someone writes ****_'Naruko needs to tell Naruto she's his sister_****' or '****_Naruko and Kakashi need to become offical_****', I already have somewhat a plan about that, so it'll come... eventually. Also, I think I'm going to make Naruto leave pretty quickly after the 'Reatrive Sasuke arc' or what becomes of it, whatever, like in the manga, which I think will fit in with Naruko telling the big secrate to him...**

**Well, let's pray to Kami that I won't be as turtle with the next chapter! **

**Ja ne,**

**LittleMyOwO**


	12. Four long years

**Hm... sorry for the late update of the chapter, it was just I couldn't get it long enough for my taste.. but now it's at least six pages worth so I hope it's ok!**

**Warning: Contains public affection, blood & murder and a giggly Naruko **

I laughed and steered the takoyaki **(1)**Kakashi held to my mouth. He chuckled and poked my nose with the oily food, making my grimace before hastily drying it off. Then –like nothing had happened- he pulled down his mask and quickly took a bite before he covered his face again. I laughed and leaned against his arm. "I hope I'm not the only one having a blast?" Looking up at him, I saw wrinkles in his mask, screaming about the wonderful smile he smiled. "You're not." He gently kissed my head and I blushes slightly and looked down at the ground. "By the way, you really look good now."

And with that, he pulled me towards a booth that sold my favorite festival snack; Watame**(2)**! "One big watame please." The old man on the other side smiled and walked away, then returned with a see-through bag filled with rainbow coloured watame. Kakashi paid the man, then handed me the bag with a smile. "It's still your favorite, right?" I grinned and quickly opened the bag and took a handful of the cotton candy and started happily eating. Slowly, I stopped and looked up at Kakashi, who simply smiled and walked with me.

"Kakashi… you want some?" He nodded and grabbed my wrist, pulled down his mask and ate while smirking at me. I blushed and looked away before I suddenly felt my head being turned and felt Kakashi's lips crash against mine. He tasted cotton candy and I easily giggled into the kiss.

OwO

It couldn't be described as anything else. They gossiped about me. Just behind my back! I turned around and glared at the female duo through my mask, but neither of them made any attempt to cover it, and continued! That damned Hyo probably couldn't keep her mouth shut. "Okami-san, Inu-san, is there a problem**(3)**?" That made them straighten up and shake their heads stiffly. "N-No, Neko-senpai." I sighted and ruffled my bangs, then turned away and headed towards Jiji's office.

I stood just outside his office, when the door opened and Anko smiles at me. "Ah, 'Neko'! Just the person I wanted to see!" I smiles under my mask, but soon it faded away as she grinned widely and backed me up against the wall. "So… what's up with these rumors about you and that copycat, eh?" I actually blinked, before I growled. That damned Hyo couldn't keep her mouth shut could she? "What rumors Anko?" She grinned wider and begun to toy with my right bangs, humming a melody as she did. "About you becoming oh so close, and that you were sucking each other's faces off at the festival yesterday…so tell me, Kitty-chan." She closed her eyes and smirked, showing her teeth. I sighted and pushed away her hand before I pulled her closer by her shoulder. "They… are as true as you want them to be. But you have to keep your trap sealed or else…" She grinned and waved her hand dismissively and took a few steps back. "Hai hai, just remember that I'll be the brat's godmother then." She winked and walked away quickly.

I sighted and knocked on Jiji's office, and opened shortly after hearing 'come in'. He sat there as usual, hidden by thick layers of smoke from his pipe and smiling slightly. "Ah, Naruko, what can I do for you today?" I smiled and closed the door before I removed my mask and sighted. "I'm here for my anbu duty at the final part of the chunin exam." He smiled and blew out another cloud before he put down his pipe and made sign for me to come closer. I walked over to the desk and leaned against it as he looked through a few papers. "How do you manage all the paperwork Jiji? Your desk is always clean compared to your secretary's desk. He chuckled, then pulled out a paper for me to read. "It's called working without taking breaks, which is very sufficient." I smiled and brought the paper close and quickly read through it until I saw my codename.

"The second civilian tribune, is it?" He nodded and picked up his pipe and sucked quietly on it a little. "It's not only civilians, but also off-duty ninja. You'll be keeping watch from behind if anything happens." I looked up from the paper and looked at him. "What should we anbu do if there's any trouble?" He blew out a white cloud before he looked at me with his Hokage-look. "If it's a simple outbreak caused from the matched, restrain them. But if it's a ninja attack, retreat and wait for the signal to attack." I nodded and bit my lip. "Naruko, have you heard anything more from Jiraiya yet?" I shook my head silently, then handed him the paper back. "Only that there's a small chance of Orochimaru doing something." He nodded gravely, and lay the paper back. "In that case, I'll inform my anbu and jonins. You may leave, Naruko." I nodded and placed my mask over my face before I walked over to the door. "And it's good to hear that the two of you are starting to go out in public Naruko." I blushed and glared over my shoulder before I closed the door and walked away.

OwO

The matches was about to start, and Kakashi and Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. In the middle sat Ino and Choji, while Tenten and sat on the other side in the middle. So everyone was split. I sighted and leaned silently against the wall. Then Hinata and Kiba walked up the stairs, chatting, well Kiba was talking and Hinata came with a word or two. I smiles softly behind me mask and looked around. Suddenly, I heard something about a change, and perked my ears to hear what they said. When they didn't say anything however, I growled and crossed my arms. The first was Naruto's match and I grinned behind my mask, hoping to see what Ero-Chichi had thought him.

Naruto and Hyuga Neji faced each other of, both with serious faces. Then, it started. At first, it was pretty much a one sided battle, in Neji's favor. But soon he fell for Naruto's prank using Kage bunshins, only for Neji to shock the entire stadium with kaiten**(4).** A jutsu that makes the user send enormous amounts of chakra from the entire body as he spins. And it was supposed to only be known within the main family of the Hyugas. Just moments later, I bit my lips as he used Hakke Rokujuyon Sho. The mere sight of Naruto curling up on the ground tore my heart to pieces, but I stayed put and took a quick look around the arena before my gaze settled on the one next to me.

"Neko-san.." Raicho **(5)**was standing there, but his usually stern and somewhat know-it-all aura wasn't there. And the fact that he actually called me Neko-_san _made an alarm go off. "Raicho-san, why aren't you outside where you're ordered to stand guard? Okami-san won't be happy to see you disobey orders." He bowed slightly and looked around. "Hai, but he said that I was to guard here instead." I had placed the bait, and oh so gracefully had he been fooled into my trap. I quickly got out a kunai and discreetly poked the flesh above his liver with it. "W-what are you doing, N-Neko-san!?"

"Shhh… I don't know who you are, but I know for sure you're not Raicho-san." I heard his breath going slightly faster, and felt his heart beat faster. "W-why do you say that, Neko-san!?" I chuckled dryly and placed my hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place. "Raicho-san doesn't like people with higher rank than him, which makes him never apologize, bow before anyone other than Hokage-sama and he never calls anyone –san. Also, Okami-san is his womanly subordinate."

The man in my grip sighted, then chuckled darkly. "So that's why Orochimaru-sama has his eyes on you as well." My blood started to go cold, and I pushed the kunai harder against his black cloak. "Could you be…" He chuckled again, and I suddenly felt his hand on my wrist. I gripped the kunai tighter and I felt the kunai start to cut into the cloth. "Oh, serious are we?" He snickered, and I gritted my teeth. "Like hell I am, you're going to get a once in a lifetime exclusive date with my friends at T&I… _Kabuto._" I held him there for a while, pushing the kunai slightly deeper as I thought of what do with him, when a coughing fit broke out. Turning my entire body instead of just my head, I looked at Hinata, blood rolling down her hands as she coughed loudly.

"Oh how unfortunate. And the only medic nearby is me…" His intention soaked his voice and words, and I bit my lips as I pushed him towards them. "I _will_ plunge this kunai in your neck, rip your head off your body and put it on a fucking stake if you dare to even try to do _anything_ funny…" He chuckled darkly, but complied completely and soon we faced Hinata and her frantic teammate. "I'll take a look." Kabuto said calmly, and I smiled behind my mask. "Who are you?" Kiba's eyes landed firstly on Kabuto, then on me. "Well, _I_ am no one suspicious." I bit back a growl and gently scraped the kunai against his side as I walked past him to help Kiba with Hinata. "I'm Neko, and he's Kakko-san**(6)**."

I gently lay Hinata down on the ground while glaring at Kabuto. Kiba sat silently to her right, and Kabuto's hands started to glow a slight green. I hurriedly sat down next to him and placed the kunai against his side again, giving him a silent warning. 'I know the difference between healing and hurting' "H-hey!" Kabuto's hands moved to hover over her chest, and I closed my eyes to concentrate. To find out if he hurt her or not. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor." I nodded softly as I felt Kiba's gaze land on me, but snorted in my mind. My grip around the kunai tightened softly as I felt that it actually was healing he did, but the cost being that Hinata fell unconscious.

I shot a short glance towards the match and bit my lip harshly as Naruto once again lay on the ground. But again, he stood up and I felt my heart skip a quiet beat. "How about you get your friend to the hospital? Despite how well Kakko-san did, it's best for her to be monitored." Kiba nodded, and quickly hoisted Hinata up on his back and gave us a short 'thanks' before he walked down the stairs. I poked his side with the kunai and gave him a short nod in approval. "You're more cooperative than I could imagine." He chuckled darkly and shot me a glance before he looked over at the match.

"Naruto-kun's better than expected, isn't he?" I looked at him silently, then nodded. "So, what kind of trouble is Orochimaru up to today?" He chuckled again, and I pushed the kunai closer to his skin. "It wouldn't be as entertaining if I told you, Namikaze-san." My grip around the kunai tightened, and I had to hold back the urge to just stab the man right there, though I'm not sure why I didn't do it. "That's true, but then again, playing games with the enemy is always so much more exciting." Kabuto snickered slightly, one that reminded me of Orochimaru's sickening mad-man laughter. After that, we fell into a scarily comfortable silence. It was like one that you didn't feel the need to break, but the tension below was too thick to even be cut if Baa-chan started chopping at it with her super strength and an ax.

I jumped slightly as Naruto suddenly was enveloped in red chakra. He used the Kyuubi's chakra, and to make chakra flow though his tangetsu once again too! And with incredible speed, he jumped up and threw shurikens. They were shot back at Naruto with kaiten, but misses as Naruto got ready to attack with a kunai. The exchange was short and intense, but I felt a smile grow under my mask. Only moment later, they met again, kaiten against Naruto's enchanted power and speed. Smoke and dust covered the arena, only to make my throbbing hart even further. It felt like forever, until two holes started to become visible as the dust settled down. I bit my tongue and tried my best to cast a few glances at Kabuto… just to be sure he didn't pull any trick on me. My heart almost stopped the second Neji climbed up, and walked or rather dragged his legs along towards the hole where Naruto lay. I got ready to look away, when I started to hear faint… cracking and narrowed my eyes at the ground below Neji. Naruto suddenly jumped up and got a hell of a hit on Neji. The Hyuga fell to the ground and stayed down. And when Naruto was pronounced the winner, I had to flex my entire body not to jump up and cheers loudly like the rest of the stadium.

I leaned against the wall and found myself surprised that I had retrieved the kunai from Kabuto's side. The crowd shouted, boed and even went as far as to throw thing at the examiner. The Suna genin Kankuro forfeited at the spot, and I mechanically turned and looked at Kabuto. "So even Suna's involved?" He chuckled and straightened up. "You are quicker finding things out than I though. I'm impressed, Namikaze-san." His tone told about a large smirk on his face. "Oh please, you strewed clues all over." Another chuckle, and I actually had to shake my head. No one's supposed to get along with their enemy!

I groaned as Sakura forfeited also, immediately making the examiner move over to the next match… again. It was Shikamaru and the Suna genin Temari, who flew elegantly down on the rather destroyed arena. My eyes moved up on the Kage booth, and sighted, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I turned and glared at Kabuto, and I knew that he smirked under his stolen mask. "Sweet dreams, Namikaze-san…" A damn genjutsu! How bad did he think I was! I gritted my teeth and let my body fall and closed my eyes, even though I did my best to send enough chakra to my ears so I could hear what was happening.

Suddenly everything went quiet. It was starting, surely. I forced my hands together and pushed chakra to my brain to get rid of the genjutsu. My eyes opened, and Kabuto sat with his back to me. I pulled out a kunai and poked his neck. "And I, who thought I'd gotten a new friend… I'm sad Kabuto." He chuckled forced. A loud explosion from the kage booth made me jump back. "I knew it!" I quickly scanned the arena, the Suna team had jumped down into the arena to aid Gaara, and the other Konoha jonin with Kakashi, scanned around too. I growled as Kankuro and Temari ran away with Gaara and Sasuke following them. There suddenly appeared Oto ninja around Kabuto, and they jumped down to the front.

I jumped down next to Kakashi and growled loudly, cursing my carelessness. Gai looked at me and nodded , then got out a kunai. I noticed Kakashi suddenly blocking an Oto ninja just in front of Sakura, who looked at him with huge eyes. The enemies soon jumped on all awake ninja, and it took me back to the war. I tore off my cloak and got out two kunais and started kicking, slicing and hitting my way through them all.

"Naruko, behind you!" I spun around and just barely managed to block a kunai, but it managed to dig into my mask, deep enough for the mask to crack apart and for the kunai to rather harshly poke my forehead. The ninja face palmed down on the floor, and a smiling Gai gave me a quick version of the 'nice guy pose', then spun around and hit a poor ninja through the wall. I smiled and turned again, managing to stab a ninja in the stomach and kicked him off. And then jumped to the back where Sakura were waking up Naruto and the already awake Shikamaru. "Sakura-chan, you four are going after Sasuke-kun right?" Naruto woke up, making doggy like whimpers. "H-hai, Naruko-sensei." I stabbed a ninja in the side and kicked him away. ¨

"Pakkun, keep them safe, 'kay?" The little dog sighted his acceptance and I sat down and quickly made the four look at me. I constantly looked over my back. "You need to be careful, but do your best to protect each other and the village." I leaned close and grabbed Sakura's neck and pulled her close as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and it almost looked like she was ready to cry. I chuckled as I did the same with Shikamaru, and when it came to Naruto, I smiled slightly as I kissed his cheek. "Don't you dare dying on me, 'kay? ...Go!"

It continued forever, and I could only sneak a few short glances towards the barrier that had formed around where Jiji and Orochimaru were. But it helped, it seemed like the time went faster by the few times I heard Gai's excited shouts over how he was winning this challenge. Kakashi and Gai's stupid rivalry could be irritating, but when I was fighting, lI oved hearing the two.

Just as I kicked a Suna ninja, another one came back me, a sword raised as a blood thirsty grin grew on his face. It was just like the many nightmares I had had after the Iwa ninja took my eye. I couldn't even say why I was scared, but I was more scared then I ever had been**(6)**. The blade suddenly flew down towards me and not even managing to think, I turned around, holding my ears as I felt tears threatening to spill. My head fell back and both my eye and mouth fell opened as I screamed out in pain. I could feel the cold blade cut through my skin, flesh, muscles and scrape against bones. Biting my mouth shut, I turned around and lashed out on the man with my two kunais. He didn't expect me to turn and attack, so I easily killed him. As I landed, the pain suddenly dawned upon me again and I struggled to keep myself steadily on my feet. I could feel my legs shaking and it felt like I had grown a second heart where I was wounded.

Sudden sounds of agony and the sound of flesh against metal. An arm gently wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Kakashi, also soaked in blood. "K-Kakashi…" My hands covered my mouth and I closed my eyes as I coughed. Looking at my hands, I saw my own blood mixing with the enemies'. "… I r-really hate s-swords." Then everything started to blur together. Colours, forms, sounds, everything just became one big mess.

OwO

Disinfectants, rubber and cold metal. I only needed those smells to know I was alive in a hospital. No matter where you are, when you are there, it always smells the same. …that and sickness. Opening my eyes, I winced big time as I tried to sit up. My back hurt like a bad year, and my head was throbbing. Though I was kind of glad there wasn't anyone there to see me wake up, all broken and that. With that thought, I smiled and rubbed my eyes as I moved my legs to the side of the bed, leaving them to dangle for the shortest while before I painfully slid down from the bed. My stitched wound rubbed against the edge of the edge of the bed, if only slightly.

Closing my eyes for a short while, I took a deep breath, and then made my way towards the cardboard coloured closet. To my surprise, one of my summer dresses hung there and I immediately grabbed it and staggered towards the bathroom.

I sighted in content and walked out with the sickening hospital gown on my arm before I threw it on the bed and clumsily twirled around, smiling as the dress flew around me. Closing my eyes, I stopped the childish twirling, and opened my eyes as I opened the window. The sky was almost free for clouds, and the sun coloured the entire village in warm colours. I smiles and leaned out slightly. Suddenly, I opened my eyes and look out towards the lake in the village. "You're … kidding me…"

OwO

I had managed to get away from the hospital and walked towards the lake, determined to check out the special chakra signature I had felt earlier. It was only by luck I managed to walk quickly and quietly enough to pass Asuma and Kurenai as they walked towards the market. After sending a quick thank-you to Kami-sama, I walked out on the path that led to the rather remote area. The lake shined in the sunlight and I smiled slightly as I straightened up, then look up and smiled wider. Sorry, but I couldn't help it! It had been four years after all…

**...Ta da! *jazz hands* So what do you think? Sorry I just had to have a festival and thats stuff! Just had to :3 (Sorry 'bout the mistake in years since Itachi left the village! Six and four years is quite a large difference, rigth? Sorry! x3)**

**(1)- Takoyaki is a fried squid ususaly on a stick... I think or something with squid anyway, really popuar **

**(2)-Watame is cotton candy! Who doesn't love cotton candy!**

**(3)- Okami means wolf and Inu means dog, pretty standared names, I know**

**(4)-Kaiten means heavenly spin, that dome of blue chakra, you know? Probably Neji-san's favortie move... May he rest in peace **

**(5)- Raicho means grouse, which is almost the most common bird in Norway and I needed a bird name.. firdt thing that came to mind!**

**(6)-Trauma, and I think I'm correct in saying she suffers from swordphobia, don't you think? xD**

**Ok, I'll be all searious now *takes a deep breath and closes eyes* Rangiku9815 came up with a brillint plot for a little of the story, and shortly after, we staretd to create this story togheter. It's both on their and mine pages' and the story's called 'The life of two Jinchuriki'. And I can't wait to write it and share it with you! Because the plot's genious and Rangiku9815 really deserves loads of love for their work!**

**So 'til next time, check out the story on either mine or Rangiku9815's page, review, fav and follow it please, 'cus it'll turn out epic, I promise you!**

**Ja Ne!**

**LittleMyOwO**


	13. Meet my Ichi!

**Sorry for the short chapter! I've been sick and the group I'm in, in a school project got chosen to do this exibitation thingy and make our own stand and stuff. I'm really excited about it, but that means I'll probably don't have the time to update before two weeks, or maybe even longer... so I apolegize in advance... *Bows deeply* I'm really sorry everyone!**

**Warning: Contains cruely described one-sided figth, flustered Sasuke and a hospital, you're warned**

The pair was about to turn around the trees, when they heard an unknown laughter, as well as one both recognized right away. Looking at his secrete girlfriend, Asuma motioned for the two to get closer, but stay hidden. The laughter came to an abrupt end and both held their breath as they suddenly saw the people.

"Ichi, how's training going by the way?" The raven sighted, and almost glared at the tiny woman before clicking his tongue. "Progressing, what about yours?" Naruko smiled and walked towards the edge of the path, to sit down. "Great! Though I miss having Ichi to train with. You were a great sparring partner before you left." The shark like man grinned almost blood thirty at the shorter duo's conversation and moved his hand to the hilt of his huge sword. "Kisame, your fighting is far too visible for our mission." Naruko sat down and looked at the pair, then smiled somewhat sadly. "Sorry, but I can't train with you just now. I guess I'm not in the condition for the moment."

Itachi actually raised a brow and walked closer, Kisame following like a loyal shadow. "Why?" The brunette smiled brightly and clapped her hands silently together. "Yay, Ichi's worried 'bout me!" The said raven responded with a subtle glare, but Naruko easily ignored it and folded her hands in her lap. "You could say I got a severe case of swordphobia. This enemy ninja slashed me up pretty badly."

Her hands moved to the sipper on the back of her dress, and slowly pulled it down to revile a huge, almost vertical cut from her right shoulder blade to just over her lower back. Black threads made x's from top to bottom and were tied in a tiny little knot on the top. The skin looked pale, and miss-coloured, reminding Naruko of how her eye looked the first time she looked at it. "Pretty isn't it?" Her voice dripping with irony and dismay. Itachi walked over to her and helped her zip the dress close and gently stroked her back before he got up again. "You'll manage, Naruko." The woman laughed and smiled as she pulled the younger man down next to her and wrapped her arms around his cloaked arm. "You always know what to say with that lifeless voice of yours to make me feel ok again!"

Kurenai, narrowed her eyes and looked at her lover, who looked back at her and nodded, before both dissolved in a swirl of air and leafs.

* * *

"Kakashi!" The crow looked at the pair and closed his book as soon as he saw the serious looks on their faces. Sasuke who panted slightly in the middle of the training ground, looked up and sharpened his ears. "What is it?" Kurenai looked hesitant for a second, then looked up at Asuma, who threw away his cigarette and stomped it into the ground. "We need to speak in private." Kakashi arched a brow, but didn't question them as they moved into the forest until they couldn't see Sasuke anymore.

"We saw Uchiha Itachi in the village." That short sentence made Kakashi's entire body tense, but he didn't even get the time to think as Asuma continued. "With Naruko and Hoshigaki Kisame. And Itachi and Naruko seemed quite close." The silver haired jonin closed his eyes, and held his breath as he tried to find a logical solution, but as it didn't come anyone to mind, he opened his eyes and felt his pulse beat harder and faster. "Where are they?"

* * *

Sasuke bit his lip and clenched his fists 'til they turned white, then ran off towards the hospital. Only one thing in his mind. _Is it true? Does Naruko-sensei know Itachi?! I need to find out!?_

* * *

**Short time ago, flash back**

Naruko stood up and her friendly aura changed to one of a pissed lioness protecting her cubs. "Why are the two of you here?" Itachi sighted and silently stood up, his Sharingan spinning wildly. "Kyuubi's container." Naruko clicked her tongue and looked at Itachi. "Then, you would have a much better time turning around and walk back. Because we'll never hand over Naruto-kun." Itachi smiled softly, then tilted his head to the side and a new Sharingan appeared in his eyes. "Shouldn't you call him something else, Naruko?" Naruko took a deep breath, then slammed her hands together in a hand sign and grinned softly. "I wish I could, Ichi… But one last warning… Leave or I'll gladly kick your asses back to the fucking place you came from."

A soft chuckle left Kisame's throat as he one again moved his hand to the hilt of Samehada. "Getting angry already are we, Naruko-san? Besides didn't you just say you wasn't in the condition to fight?" Kisame showed his sharp teeth, and pulled out his bandage covered sword, grinning as he did. "I did, but who said I was going to fight with my body right now?"

A blue glow soon surrounded her body, and thick blue chains shot out of her body, going for the two Akatsuki members. "You remember this one, right Ichi?" The raven jumped out of the way and suddenly wished for a sword of his own. "I do, you were quite fond of this jutsu…" Suddenly, a second him popped into existence and the real one jumped away, just as the fake blew up and successfully destroyed the chain. "But I figured it out long ago… shouldn't you be better Naruko?" Naruko smiled and nodded as dozens of more chains sot out towards both the raven and the shark-lover.

"Of course, I hate to disappoint Ichi, so I worked on my jutsus." The destroyed chain suddenly got reattached and managed to snake around Itachi's ankle. "Isn't it better this way?" She laughed, and folded her hands, and the chain started to squeeze the Uchiha's ankle. He screamed loudly in pain as he collapsed on the ground, and gave Naruko a huge opening. The chains wrapped around the rest of his body, and as it had with Kisame, held him up above the ground, head down.

"Thank god I managed to surprise the two of you… if I hadn't I would have lost with flying colours if that's possible to say? Anyway, I was just super lucky." She held her hands folded as she bowed humbly. Itachi and Kisame were moved the right way, then put down on the ground, but still had the chains around them. "Since the two of you, actually own pride, I hope you'll leave and rather return a few years from now. I'll be waiting and training so I won't win with a shitty lucky shot, ne?" Kisame grinned wickedly, probably wanting revenge as soon as possible, but nodded before his partner, Itachi. "Now you owe me two." She grinned and nodded, then pulled her hands apart and the chains faded away, letting the two go.

**Flash back: END!**

I jumped as Sasuke slammed the door open and panted loudly as he closed it and glared at me, his Sharingan spinning around like his big-brother. "Naruko-sensei!" I blinked and sat up in the bed as I closed my book. "What is it making you all huffy puffy all of a sudden?" Smiling, I made sign for him to sit down next to me, though he already made his way towards me, and jumped up on my bed and actually grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close. I winced at the sudden and forced movement, but sighted and gently grabbed his wrists and moved him so he sat on my lap. "Now, what's troubling you Sasuke-kun?" He glared at me, but sat down and clenched his fists. "Do you know Itachi!?" I blinked, then smiled and made circles on his back with my finger. "Oh blunt as ever, it runs in your blood, I tell you." He stiffened and his Sharingan spun around faster.

"Oh, yeah I know Itachi, or I knew him. You're actually quite like him. Though he was more cheerful under that lifeless Uchiha mask." I smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair. Oh, how much I wanted to do this with Naruto…! "Do you know who trained him!?" I laughed and pulled the boy close as I grinned. "Of course! I trained him myself since he was six! Though, it was our little secrete." Winking at him, Sasuke actually blushed and I giggled. "You look so much alike when you're all flustered and red! So cute!" I squealed and clapped my hands together, then suddenly yawned and blushed as I grinned.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, but when I get out I'll train you, 'kay?" His head spun towards me so fast that I was actually surprised that his neck didn't break. "You will!?" I smiled and patted his head. "Of course! Just promise me one thing, ne?" I offered him my pinky and winked. He hesitantly offered his pinky too, and blushed deeply, causing me to laugh. Wincing as the second heart started to beat harshly again, I almost hooked out pinkies together. "You'll never betray your home, promise?" He looked at me stupidly, then touched the seal on his neck. "Because, if you do, I'll kil-"

The door opened, and Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai walked in. I smiled and hooked Sasuke's finger with mine. "Don't break the promise now, Sasuke-kun." He blinked, then looked at the trio and me again, before he jumped off the bed and walked out. "Isn't he cute when he's confused? Then you should see him when he's all flustered, he looks soooo cute!" I smiled, then it faded away as I looked up at the trio. "So, what brings the three of you here? I guess I'm wrong when I say visiting an injured friend, aren't I? "

My heart jumped, almost threatening to rip its way out of my chest. Kakashi held his arms firmly as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Kurenai and Asuma also had theirs crossed, and all three pair of eyes on me… well two and a half pair. I narrowed my eye and glared at my hands, then looked at the two black haired jonins in front of me. "I know or knew him well… why do you ask all of the sudden?" Asuma clicked his tongue subtly, and put his hands in his pocket. "Do you have any contact with him now, whatsoever?" My heart suddenly beat so hard it felt like I was having a seizure or something. "No, I lost all contact the day he left… what… why are you suddenly asking!?"

I leaned my head against the headboard and closed my eye as I rubbed my forehead. "Itachi was seen in the village not long ago." My heart did another violent jump and I had to hold in a gasp in surprise. They had been seen!? "And we saw you with them." Asuma motioned to himself and Kurenai, and I cursed myself mentally. I looked at Kakashi, then sat up straight and opened my eye. "Kakashi, you remember me talking about Ichi when both of us were anbus, right?" He nodded, and I folded my hands in my lap.

"For Kurenai and Asuma's information, Ichi was my one and only student when I was still a teen… and he was Itachi. I met him when I was sent to get some documents from the Uchiha's clan head. I was fourteen and he was six. And instantly, I noticed how much he… didn't fit into the clan and I managed to find him again the following day in the training grounds. In the beginning, I only trained him in things like his kunai throwing and such. But after a while, he started to talk about the problems inside the clan, and I started to teach him other things as well. When he was eleven, I became his anbu taicho, and we started this… trading training. He taught me how to counter the Sharingan, several different genjutsus and some Katon jutsus. While I thought him some taijutsu, fuinjutsu and things like that. But…"

I looked down on my hands and closed my eye as I suddenly felt my head start to pound like crazy. "Kakashi… where's… jiji?" My head grew heavier and heavier, as well as the rest of my body, and I suddenly found it difficult to breath. I felt his hand on my forehead, and I looked up at him, and noticed the worried look in his eyes. "Jiji? Hokage-sama?" "Naruko, Hokage-sama died in the invasion… Asuma! Get a nurse!"

My right eye suddenly felt like it was on fire, and soon felt warm blood roll down my face. "Naruko!" I opened my eye and looked at Kakashi, who's hands were covered in blood, and Kurenai who covered her mouth as she looked at me wide-eyed. I felt my hand being pulled away, but my eye still burned, and it felt unbearable. "Stop it! Damit!" My head fell back and I had to pant to get enough air. What happened? What was happening? Soon Kakashi was pushed away and nurses and doctors filled my vision and yelled and pushed Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma out of the room. "Naruko!" I closed my eye, and felt needles being pushed into my skin, and tubes being shoved down my throat. Oh, I love hospitals and their nurses and doctors.

**I guess you notice my fear of hospitals and needles from the end, huh? Well I feal like they just stab a sharp needle into your skin, forced suspiocus liquid into your blood, and -just a cruely- pulls the neelde out and smiles sweetly before slapping a bandie on the wound. ..Ugh I hate needles!**

**...Well shoudln't there be anything here... *looks around, for numbers or funny looking things* Probably not this time... just pm or review if there's anything you wonder about.**

**And as for those of you who review... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I read over them as I write and try to make most of you happy, I promise, but I still have to write ****_my _****story, so sorry if you wanted something to happen that didn't happen, but you're all more than welcome to tell me if you have any ideas *winks* **

**Also, thank you everyone who follows and favorites the story... damn honestly, I couldn't even dream about 21 favorites and 38 followers actually! Hell, I as an author even got a few followers *Bows while smiling brightly* So thank you so much! It makes me really happy to know there's people who likes my writing out there! **

**Until next time **

**Ja Ne**

**LittleMyOwO**


	14. Hospital - The Phobia

**First of... I*M SORRY! REALLY REALLY REEEEAAALLLY SORRY! *Takes a deep breath w/ italian hand movement* The past weeks(?) have been difficult and terrible, and just to top it off, I've had a writer's block from hell. So I'm really sorry, and I can only pray that it'll never happen again. Anyway, I've finally decided a turn in the storyline, so I must apologize for the short chapter after the awfully long wait. But I'm writing on the continuasion, and on The Life of Two Jinchuriki. Which by the way is solely my fault for noy being updated. SO DON*T YOU BLAME RANGIKU9815-SAN! *coughes in hand* Anyway, please enjoy it, though it's awfully short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto -not the characters or their world-, but I do own Naruko, which is my Own Original Character**

**Warning: Contains somewhat angst, loads of time skips and an abrupt ending, your now warned!**

My throat aced and itched from the stupid tube, my back throbbed like it had grown a heart of its own and the same went for my eyes, which were wrapped in bandages. The darkness blurred together with the faint, but white light and created funny-looking patterns. With a second thought, I felt my entire body being numb, probably for a while so I'd gotten used to the feeling. Faint whispers echoed from the outside of the room -I guess-, and suddenly a door opened. "I'm your replacement." The voice belonged to Genma. Silent footsteps from two directions then echoed in the room.

I clenched my fists, and felt my body scream, but ignored it and slowly and oh so painfully moved my hand towards my face. Then suddenly, I felt a hand on my wrist, stopping it as it as just about to touch the annoying tube stuck in my throat. "You're awake…" Genma's voice sounded relived, and if I had had the energy, I would have arched a brow. "The doctors said you fell in a state of shock, or something like that in their own language." My breath became deeper and quicker, the closest I got to laughing right then. "Hey, calm down. I'll get some nurses to remove the bandages and tube 'kay?"

As his grip on my wrist disappeared, I managed to grab the sleeve of his hand, and started to write 'Kakashi' when I heard him smile. "He was kicked out of the hospital a few hours ago and is probably home right now. But I'll get him later." I smiled and nodded the best I could, with the growing urge to throw up as the tube moved inside my throat. Genma left, and I swallowed and folded my hands in my lap.

oOo

Kakashi sat in Naruko's apartment and changed between rubbing his temples to wandering around the flat in worry. The jonin's mind was entirely focused on Naruko, and what had happened when she suddenly started to claw out her eye. The sight had scared him to his very core, especially when she looked both confused and in pain. Like she didn't know she was hurting herself. He sighted and leaned against the wall, closing his visible eye. Those nurses had banned him from visiting the brunette before she woke up, though he had already tried several times to sneak in. Only to be seen by her anbu guards. "Oh, here you are Kakashi." He opened his eye and looked at his long-time friend Genma. "Genma…" Genma nodded and smiled. "She's finally awake, and she sent me to find you." He nodded, and instantly got up. "Led the way." Kakashi said quickly, not even caring to hide the urgency or worry in his voice. Genma smiled somewhat sadly, and nodded.

oOo

My eyes fluttered open. Groaning, I rolled my head, and suddenly felt a warm and stinging fear swell up inside me. My heart ran a mile a second, and my breath deepened. I didn't know what was happening but I felt my body tremble and shake as it started to feel like my arm was being pierced and torn apart. Everything was a single blur. I suddenly felt like I was being sliced again, and my left eye socket heated up. My eye moved towards the door, when Nara barged in. I soon felt my eye land on what was attached to the back of his west. The fear swelled up to the point of dreadful panic, and I had a hard time breathing. "Naruko-san!" As he moved closer, I felt paniced urges. Just when he was about to touch me, my hand automatically shot forward and landed a hit on his jaw.

oOo

Kakashi held his head and took deep breaths as he sat crunched down in a chair outside Naruko's room. Nurses and doctors discussed inside the room loudly. The white and plain corridors of the hospital helped tormenting Kakashi's mind. Naruko's voice as he dragged her off Genma still echoed between the walls. He sighted for the hundredth time and rubbed his temples. If he was quiet enough, and kept his mind clean, he could snatch up some of the words inside his Naruko's room. "She… Aichmophobia… fear… sharp… can't… remain… ninja…" He stopped listening after that, and fell back into the black hole of misery called his thoughts. What would happen to her? What was Aichmophobia? Could it possibly be a phobia against sharp things, like swords? Kakashi covered his mask wearing face. His heavy breath got muffled into quick sights.

Footsteps suddenly reached his ears, and he turned and looked towards the two. Orange, yellow and blue, together with a larger white, red and green. Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya of the Sannin. "How's she doing?" The older man asked once they were close enough. Kakashi shook his head, and looked at the door. "Not good… I think." Jiraiya arched a brow, and managed to scowl at the same time. "You think?" His voice sounded irritated and it was loaded with warnings. "They haven't let me in…" Kakashi sighted, and pointed his thumb at the door. Jiraiya growled loudly, and didn't bother to hide his annoyance, though worry still soaked his voice and face.

The door opened, and doctors covered in white –except a few who carried a scratched and bleeding Genma out- walked out. The copycat almost jumped out of his seat, and walked in front of the group. "How is she!?" A nurse closed and locked the door, then shook her head silently, probably not thinking anyone saw her. "Hatake-san, Naruko-san is currently in a forced sleep, but she's physically fine." Jiraiya made his way towards the doctor, his face turning grim. "What do you mean with 'she's physically fine'?" The man in white almost backed away, but nodded after he sighted heavily. "We suspect that she's been permanently scarred after the invasion. Our diagnosis is the phobia Aichmophobia, a fear for sharp objects. And if that is the case, we're sorry to say that she won't be able to be a ninja anymore."

**!IMPORTANT TO READ!**

**Again, I'm gravely sorry for the wait, but I do hope you somewhat liked the chapter. Um... yeah picking up from where I left at the beginning of the chapter, I've finally decided for the storyline... atleast for a bit foreward. So this chapter is actually the 'last' chapter for the original Naruto series, and I dare to say that the Shippuden part will start after the next chapter (Chapter 16) and I'll be somewhat sticking to my original idea, but with a few changes. And as for the next chapter, it'll seem like an omake (small side story) but it'll have something to do with the chapter after it. **

**And um... I decided not to put in a whole lot of side notes on things this chapter, but I hpe there's nothing that needs to be explain.**

**Also, I thank everyone who have followed and favored the story! Thank you so much! It really heightens my mood when I read your reveiwes!**

**Speaking of reviewes, please feel free to leave one with your meanings and pointer, whatever really (Flames will be used to warm me up!) to hopefully make the story better!**

**'Til next time! (Which I hope will be real soon!)**

**LittleMyOwO**


End file.
